L'enfant du soleil
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Kara tombe malencontreusement sur un type de Kryptonite inconnue. Intriguée, elle attrape la pierre qui la transforme dans le sexe opposé. Elle se rend alors chez Lena, sa meilleure amie, pour lui demander de l'aide. S'en suit une multitude d'événements qui ne laissera pas de répit aux deux femmes et qui marquera leur vie à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les supercorpiens alors je sais pas vous mais j'ai hate d'être à dimanche prochain pour l'épisode 13 (le 11 et le 12 je ne les regarderais surement pas) bref Voici une nouvelle fic qui devrait se composer de sept chapitres. **

**A la base c'est un two shot de Prettylittlecarmen quand j'ai lu cet os, je me suis dit qu'une suite serait cool, je lui en ai fait part et elle m'a proposé d'écrire cette suite avec elle, j'ai accepté et remanié avec elle le two shot. Cette fic est donc une fic à quatre mains celle de Pretty et la mienne, il y a donc sa patte et la mienne, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est classé T mais certain passages sont M. **

**Pour mon autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire je vais voir de poster dans trois semaines, le temps de prendre assez d'avance pour poster régulièrement une fois par semaine.**

**Cette fic devrait être posté le samedi et le mercredi, elle sera donc rapidement finie.**

**Pour l'héritière la suite demain si tout va bien et celle de qui suis-je qui je me rappelle est écrite entièrement depuis le premier chapitre posté Lundi, donc avec tout cela des mises à jours assez régulières pour vous.**

* * *

**Supergirl ne m'appartient pas et tous ses dérivés non plus**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kara volait dans les périphéries de la ville, cherchant toutes traces d'infraction ou tentatives de crime dans les quartiers de National City. Sa journée avait été assez calme, et elle cherchait vraiment quelques choses pour occuper ses pensées depuis qu'elles étaient hantées par sa meilleure amie. Enfin c'était ce qui était établit entre elles car si on demandait son avis à la blonde, elle aurait aimé tellement plus.

Un éclat de couleur pourpre attira son attention au pied d'une colline. La jeune femme se dirigea à toute vitesse vers celle-ci ignorant le potentiel danger qu'elle pourrait endurer. Rapidement elle avait atteint l'objet qui réfléchissait la lumière, c'était une pierre de couleur, elle pensa en premier lieu à la Kryptonite rouge mais les reflets violets lui firent comprendre qu'elle se trompait.

Elle regardait l'éclat de lumière face à elle, sentant le besoin de nourrir sa curiosité, elle le prit entre ses doigts mais immédiatement un déchirement de douleur parcouru son corps. Un gémissement douloureux sortit de sa gorge alors que Supergirl, s'écroulait avec lourdeur sur le sol boueux.

Sa vison s'assombrie alors que ses muscles triplaient de volume. Elle ferma les yeux sous la vision de ses seins disparaissant pour faire place à des pectoraux, Son costume se déchira sur sa peau et Kara perdit conscience…

Une petite brise lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La Kryptonienne s'assit rapidement, habituant ses orbes bleus à son environnement. Toujours sur le sol vaseux, son costume déchiré à divers endroits où ses muscles avaient subitement pris du volume. Elle se leva rapidement, et fronça les sourcils sur sa poussée de croissance manifeste. Le sol lui semblait à une distance plus longue que d'habitude.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps et put percevoir l'absence de sa poitrine. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur son ventre. Son costume était déchiré à cet endroit et lui permettait de percevoir quatre lignes parfaites d'abdominaux.

Kara laissa échapper un cri à la réalisation, sentant clairement quelques choses de différent dans son boxeur de sport. Elle était devenu un homme.

**-Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible**, se répéta-t-elle à elle-même en observant ses mains dont les veines ressortaient visiblement de sa peau.

Elle ne réfléchit plus une seconde et vola vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie, muni d'un échantillon de la pierre. Elle espérait de ne pas se faire remarquer, volant à moitié nue au-dessus des rues d'une ville bondée. Sa vitesse lui permit de ne pas se faire repérer alors qu'elle atterrissait d'un pas plus lourd qu'habituellement sur le balcon de Lena.

La brune sursauta et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle avisa la Kryptonienne avec horreur attrapa ce qui semblait-être une arme à feu et la brandit vers Kara. La jeune femme espérait la venue de sa meilleure amie pour l'aider sans savoir bien évidement qu'elle était en fait face à elle.

Lena prit le temps d'observer l'homme face à elle qui l'observait en silence. Il levait les mains en l'air, en signe de reddition. Les sourcils de la brune se contractèrent dans l'incompréhension. Les traits fins, cette bouche parfaite, ces abdos finement sculpté attirait incontestablement Lena sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Ses yeux si bleus semblable à une mer calme un jour d'été lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Une personne en particulier pour être exacte. Quelqu'un dont elle était follement amoureuse depuis près de quatre ans. S'avançant d'un pas intrigué vers le blond sans lâcher l'arme, Lena scruta avec perplexité le Kryptonien qui se tenait devant elle.

**-Êtes-vous liée à Supergirl **? Demanda la brune en levant un sourcil. Elle observait l'homme prendre de lente et profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux.** Êtes-vous son jumeau ou quelque chose de semblable ?** Ajouta-t-elle en arquant un cil. Kara paniqua et secoua la tête négativement.

**-C'est moi,** répondit la blonde faiblement alors que la bouche de Lena s'ouvrait sous le choc.

**-Qui ?** S'enquit-elle le cœur battant.

**-Kara**, affirma la journaliste en montrant son costume en lambeaux. Lena se mit à rire alors qu'elle lâchait l'arme sur son bureau. **Pourquoi rigoles tu ? **s'agaça la fille du ciel.

-**De quelle Terre ? Car ma Kara est définitivement une femme, enfin je n'ai jamais vérifié mais...bon…**

**-Trente-huit, c'est moi Lena, je me suis littéralement transformée**, la coupa Kara, une rougeur parcourant ses joues. Le rire de Lena mourut dans sa gorge. Elle fixait l'homme face à elle et reconnu pleinement les traits de Kara.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !** S'exclama Lena en plaquant ses mains sur son visage masquant son inquiétude.

-**Je ne sais pas, je volais et j'ai trouvé ça,** dit-elle en tendant la roche à Lena. La brune attrapa la pierre avec méfiance et l'inspecta rapidement.

**-J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherche****s**, affirma Lena en initiant un contact visuel avec la blonde. Kara ressentit une légère impulsion entre ses jambes mais l'ignora, toujours inquiète de sa situation. **Nous devrions rentrer à l'appartement, je vais examiner la pierre de plus près et tu devrais prendre une douche,** affirma Lena en observant le corps boueux de Kara.

Lena annula le reste de ses réunions et partit en direction de son appartement dans les bras musclés de sa meilleure amie. Elle apprécia la rapide proximité durant le vol sentant le parfum de cannelle toujours aussi persistant de la fille d'acier.

Une fois chez elle, la brune se dirigea vers sa chambre et en sortit un jogging, un caleçon et un tee shirt pour la blonde, des affaires qui appartenait à James et qu'il avait oublié, les posant dans la salle de bain. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Kara alors que son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'errer sur son corps parfait.

**-Prends ton temps,** avait-elle dit avant de se diriger dans son laboratoire.

Kara la remercia avant de rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Passant devant le miroir, la jeune femme, leva les yeux pour observer son visage métamorphosé. Elle sursauta légèrement à sa vue. Approchant de son reflet pour mieux se voir. Elle était clairement un très bel homme, mais son corps féminin lui manquait.

Elle retira avec délicatesse son costume désormais détruit ne la laissant plus que dans son boxeur féminin de sport qui lui aussi avait subi des dégâts, ne tenant qu'aux élastiques. Fermant les yeux avec horreur, la dernière fille de Krypton, retira son dessous, du moins ce qui en restait et déposa les résidus de costumes dans la poubelle. Elle sentit tout à coup une liberté totale pour son nouveau sexe. Mais la sensation entre ses jambes était désagréable l'empêchant de marcher normalement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de cet appendice.

Elle grimaça en entra dans la douche, ne baissant pas le regard. Se doucha rapidement et s'habilla également aussi vite. L'odeur du shampoing de Lena parcourut ses sinus, et ses pensées dérivèrent sur la brune. Un tiraillement se fit sentir du côté de son bas ventre lui faisant baissé les yeux. Avec horreur, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle avait clairement une érection à cet instant même et son sexe avait une taille assez conséquente.

**-Oh mon Dieu**, s'écria Kara dans la pièce relevant soudainement le regard.

**-Kara ça va ?** Entendit-elle Lena s'inquiéter non-loin de là.

**-Euh oui tout va bien !** S'exclama la voix grave de Kara.

La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra alors qu'elle liait la pensée de Lena à sa soudaine excitation sexuelle. Elle ferma les yeux et fit couler l'eau froide sur son corps, atténuant légèrement son envie.

Sortant de la douche, la jeune femme se sécha, enfila le boxeur et pantalon de survêtement noir que Lena lui avait prêté puis tenta d'enfiler le tee shirt mais il se déchira dans le mouvement. Kara sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans le salon où elle trouva Lena, qui l'attendait patiemment.

**-Lena, j'ai déchiré le tee shirt, il était trop petit**, lâcha-t-elle timidement en cachant le haut de son corps de ses bras musclés.

Lena déglutit à la vue, les veines ressortaient sous la peau de sa meilleure amie. Ses muscles étaient tout bonnement parfaits et elle se demandait si le corps féminin de Kara était tout aussi musclé et sublime. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil le ses abdominaux et cette forme en V qui se finissait sous son jogging un peu trop serré qui moulait le bas de son corps, la faisant ravaler difficilement sa salive et rougir alors qu'elle avisait la légère forme ronde entre ses jambes.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller t'en acheter, c'était les seuls vêtements que James a laissés**, avoua-t-elle en rigolant légèrement. Kara put entendre le cœur de Lena s'accélérer et pensa que c'était lié à la mention de James.

**-Tu as trouvé quelques choses ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**-C'est clairement de la Kryptonite, tout est semblable sauf la couleur et ses effets**, avoua la brune en se tournant vers l'homme, la détaillant de haut en bas, tentant de contrôler son regard avide.

-**Je n'avais aucune idée de son existence**, avoua Kara en grimaçant.

**-Donc je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment inverser le processus **? Demanda Lena faiblement.

**-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le temps,** laissa échapper la journaliste tandis que son estomac grondait de faim.

-**Je vais commander beaucoup de pizza et me laver. Maintenant que tu es un homme Kryptonien, je suppose que tu vas manger encore plus, **dit Lena en riant tout en se levant. Kara sourit et observa la brune s'éloigner du salon. Son regard tomba sur ses hanches, et son entrejambe se mit à battre furieusement une fois de plus.

**-Ce n'est pas possible**, jura-t-elle en poussant un coussin sur son visage pour étouffer un cri de dépit.

Une sonnette retentit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, oubliant son manque de vêtement. Elle ouvrit et fut accueillie par une jeune et jolie femme.

**-Bonsoir, commande de madame Luthor ?** Demanda-t-elle les yeux volant sur le corps de la Kryptonienne.

**-Oui, **dit Kara en tendant les mains pour attraper les pizzas. Elle releva son regard dans celui de l'autre femme. Une blonde aux yeux marrons, plutôt jolie et haussa les sourcils, incrédule, à celui de la jeune femme.

**-Vous êtes nouveau en ville ?** Demanda-t-elle, timidement en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec sensualité, lui faisant les yeux doux.** J'aurai remarqué si un aussi beau jeune homme était arrivé dans cette ville.**

Kara rougit faiblement et baissa le regard, la femme était clairement en train de la draguer, et la jeune femme se sentait flattée malgré elle.

**-Je...**

**-Bonsoir, y a-t-il un problème avec la commande ?** voulut savoir Lena faisant irruption dans la conversation alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de Kara, posant sa tête sur le bras de cette dernière qui sentit de la peau nue, beaucoup de peaux nues contre son corps, et son sexe palpita de plus belle alors qu'elle rougissait fortement.

-**Oh madame Luthor, non tout va bien, je vais vous laisser**, s'excusa la livreuse avant de fuir précipitamment vers l'ascenseur.

**-Si tu poses un pied dehors, toutes les filles seront à tes pied**s, affirma Lena en se séparant du corps musclé de Kara. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un brin d'excitation courir le long du sien.

**-C'est flatteur**, avoua Kara en haussant les épaules alors qu'une légère bosse s'était formé sous son pantalon, rien de trop visible.

Elle serra les dents afin de contenir ses émotions et suivit la jeune femme dans le salon. Lena sentait la jalousie parcourir son corps, mais l'idée d'entendre Kara dire être flattée d'être draguée par une femme lui plaisait.

Elle s'assit alors dans le canapé, déposant les six pizzas commandées sur la table basse. Elle soupira légèrement alors que la blonde découpait des parts à une vitesse folle. La brune la remercia en rigolant avant qu'elles ne se mettent à manger. Le repas se déroula en silence alors qu'elle fixait la grande télé à quelques mètres d'elles, dévorant l'épisode de leur série favorite.

Quelques questions parcouraient la tête de Lena, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas gêner la fille du ciel assise à ses côtés. Elle observait le visage de son amie du coin de l'œil, pouvant clairement percevoir de la peur et de l'inquiétude face à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle glissa alors lentement sa main sur sa cuisse, plus dure et moins agréable qu'habituellement, et la pressa faiblement.

**-Je te promets que nous trouverons une solution Kara**, lâcha-t-elle attirant le regard du super dans le sien. Un courant électrique parcourut le corps de la journaliste alors qu'elle fixait la brune dans les yeux.

**-Nous aurons traversé toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables à deux n'est-ce pas ?** Rigola Kara, faiblement, ce qui fit basculer le cœur de Lena.

-**C'est ce qui rend notre amitié aussi incroyable et unique je suppose**, pouffa doucement la brune. Kara sourit en serrant la main de Lena dans la sienne, la tirant dans une étreinte serrée.** Nous devrions aller dormir, demain sera chargé**, déclara Lena en se levant du canapé.

-**Je vais dormir sur le canapé,** rétorqua Kara en installant les cousins.

-**Kara, ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un homme que je vais te laisser dormir ici, mon lit est assez grand**, laissa échapper la PDG accompagnée d'un rire sincère. La jeune femme acquiesça avec inquiétude pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler avec ce nouveau corps qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'elle touchait ou pensait à Lena et contrairement à son corps de femme, cela était plus que visible mais elle pouvait survivre une nuit, n'est ce pas ?

Elle suivit Lena dans sa chambre, et s'étendit sur le lit, à l'opposé d'où la brune reposait. Elle avait l'habitude de s'endormir dans les bras de la PDG, mais ce soir, cela serait tout bonnement impossible sans déclencher un accident involontaire. Lena sembla respecter son choix alors qu'elle s'étendait à son tour de son côté avant d'éteindre la lumière.

**-Bonne nuit Kara.**

**-Bonne nuit Lena**, avait-elle répondu avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le lendemain, Lena se réveilla accompagnée d'une douce chaleur environnante. Elle baissa sa main, les yeux toujours clos vers sa taille, où elle put sentir un bras chaud et musclé l'entourant. Elle sentait cette chaleur familière que Kara lui procurait. Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux, s'habituant à la faible lumière de sa chambre.

Elle bougea lentement son corps, sentant celui de sa blonde dans son dos, l'agrippant d'une manière forte mais douce. Néanmoins, ce matin, il y avait autre chose de dur contre son fessier bombé. La taille de Kara étant bouclée contre la sienne, et les souvenirs de Kara transformée en homme lui firent réaliser que cette dureté n'était rien d'autre qu'un sexe masculin en érection.

La bouche de Lena s'entrouvrit à la réalisation d'une Kara excitée contre elle, certainement due à un rêve érotique. Et à son tour l'excitation parcouru son corps provoquant une humidité en son centre la rendant euphorique, son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne pouvait pas rester là au risque de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

C'est donc avec délicatesse qu'elle retira le bras de la blonde de son ventre, et se laissa glisser du lit assez rapidement pour de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle avait décidément besoin d'une douche froide, très froide...

Kara se réveilla une heure plus tard, accueillit par la fraîcheur des draps. Elle secoua la tête afin de se libérer de son rêve érotique dont Lena était le protagoniste principal et se leva du lit. Elle baissa le regard vers son bas ventre, espérant avoir retrouvé son corps, mais souffla en réalisant que cela n'était pas le cas. La journaliste quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Lena dans la cuisine qui faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur portable.

**-Salut Lena**, lâcha Kara alors que la femme d'affaire s'étouffait avec sa gorgée de café. La blonde se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider, lui tapotant doucement dans le dos.

**-Je vais bien**, dit la brune, troublée par le contact des mains du Super dans son dos.** Salut**, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

-**Je vais me rendre au DEO pour parler à l'hologramme de ma tante Astra,** commença Kara en se versant un café. Elle doit surement avoir des informations, finit-elle.

**-Bonne idée, je vais détruire la pierre pendant ce temps. Je ne pense pas que cette exposition prolongée à la roche soit bénéfique à ton rétablissement,** rétorqua Lena en quittant le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise. Kara acquiesça et continua de déjeuner, sentant une drôle de sensation de gêne dans la pièce. Lena se sentait mal de ne rien dire à la blonde, car elle savait que la situation la gênerait, et ce n'était pas de sa faute.

La Kryptonienne partit dans l'heure qui suivit, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu sa sœur. Elle atterrit dans l'enceinte du DEO après avoir acheté un tee shirt aléatoire, déclenchant une myriade de fusils dans sa direction, lui faisant lever les mains. Décidément, elle détestait les armes.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?!** Cria Alex vers elle. Kara roula des yeux en observant sa sœur.

-**C'est moi Alex, Kara, j'ai un petit problème,** lâcha-t-elle faisant arquer un sourcil de la part de la rousse.

**-Ne bougez pas, vous n'êtes pas Kara !**

**-Je n'ai pas le temps Alex, je dois parler à ma tante,** répondit la fille du ciel en se dirigeant vers la salle d'hologramme.

Alex reconnut le comportement apeuré de sa sœur et ordonna à ses hommes de baisser les armes. Elle la suivit rapidement, lui agrippant le bras afin de la faire se retourner.

**-Kara qu'est-ce qui est arrivée ?** S'enquit-elle paniquée, retrouvant ses beaux yeux bleus qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

**-J'ai trouvé une réserve de Kryptonite violette, et ceci est arrivé**, dit-elle en montrant son corps avec dédain.

-**J'étais inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de toi hier ! Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message**, s'exclama Alex.

**-Je suis désolée, Lena a en quelque sorte retenu mon attention**, avoua la blonde en rougissant.

**-Vous avez...**

**-Non**, la coupa-t-elle avec effroi réalisant que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées. **Oublie**, ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre la marche. Alex la suivait toujours, rigolant de la situation. **Arêtes de rigoler Alex, cette situation est horrible. Être un homme est horrible, surtout en étant près de Lena,** avoua le super en ouvrant la pièce où se trouvait l'hologramme de sa tante. Elle rougit de plus belle réalisant ses paroles.

**-Oh mon Dieu** ! S'exclama Alex, **tu as totalement eu une érection en observant ta petite amie,** se moqua la rousse.

**-Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, mais ma meilleure amie,** grogna Kara en appuyant sur différents types de boutons sur la console en face de la stèle vide pour l'instant.

**-Ton pénis veut le contraire**, ajouta-t-elle en riant, haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

**-Alex ! S'il te plaît, je veux juste retrouver mon corps, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, sors ! **gronda la fille du ciel ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de sa frangine. La rousse haussa les épaules et s'assied sans prononcer un mot, **très bien**, fit Kara en relevant la tête, observant la silhouette de sa tante apparaître.

**-Bonjour Kara, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?** Demanda Astra qui semblait reconnaitre sa nièce même sous cet aspect.

**-J'ai besoin de renseignement sur la Kryptonite violette**, commença Kara d'une voix grave et tremblante.

-**La Kryptonite violette n'est pas nocive pour la santé des Kryptonniens. C'est une pierre qui a le pouvoir de transformer le corps d'un Kryptonien dans le sexe opposé.** **Cette pierre est rare, ainsi, le remède n'est basé que sur des mythes**, répondit Astra.

**-Quels sont ces mythes ?** Demanda Kara intriguée mais aussi angoissée à l'idée d'être piégée dans ce corps jusque-là fin de sa vie.

**-Les légendes racontent que chaque être ayant été atteint par cette pierre n'a pu retrouver son corps qu'avec l'aide de son âme sœur,** rétorqua Astra.

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-La l'union des corps charnelle est le seul remède**, fit Astra provoquant un autre rire de la part d'Alex.

**-Comment suis-je supposée trouver mon âme sœur** ? Se désola Kara en tapant des poings sur la table, complètement frustrée à l'idée de devoir chercher une personne qui si ça se trouve n'existait même pas sur sa terre.

**-Tu l'as déjà trouvé Kara,** répondit Alex simplement en roulant des yeux devant l'aveuglement évident de sa sœur, **tu dois désormais avoir des relations sexuelles avec Lena, si tu veux retrouver ton corps**, finit Alex en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Kara tomba. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle n'était même pas certaine de ce que ressentait sa meilleure amie pour elle, alors lui demander de coucher avec elle juste pour qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était, était de la folie. Lena était une amie dévouée mais de là à lui donner son corps, c'était autre chose, elle ne se sentait définitivement pas capable de lui demander une telle chose même si au plus profond de son être elle désirait sa meilleure amie au-delà de tout. Elle ne lui imposerait jamais une relation sexuelle pour retrouver son corps, ça serait comme un viol.

**-Lena ?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement comme confirmer les dires de sa sœur même si cette dernière avait été claire dans ses propos.

-** Oh aller Kara, toi et moi savons très bien que tu es folle d'elle depuis votre rencontre, tu t'es juste fourvoyées,** lâcha la rousse en s'approchant du corps métamorphosé de sa sœur.

**-Cette conversation est vraiment trop bizarre,** lâcha la voix masculine de Kara avant de sortir de la pièce, ne voulant la poursuivre tellement cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

**-Où vas-tu ?** s'enquit la directrice du DEO, la suivant d'un pas rythmé.

Kara ne répondit pas et s'envola vers l'appartement de Lena, après avoir entendu le grognement frustré de sa sœur.

**-Peureuse !** Entendit-elle l'ainée des Danvers lui lancer à la volée.

Kara atterrit sur le balcon de Lena avec moins de puissance que précédemment, ayant appris à contrôler sa nouvelle force. Elle inspecta rapidement le loft, le trouvant vide à son arrivée. Elle soupira et avala la dernière part de pizza d'hier.

**-Encore faim ?** Lâcha une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter.

Elle était tellement prise par la nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le battement de cœur régulier non loin de là et sursauta au son de voix si aimé. **Désolée**, s'excusa Lena en rigolant faiblement.

**\- Tu as réussi à détruire l'échantillon ?** Voulu savoir Kara en arquant les sourcils.

**\- Non, c'est impossible, mais j'ai fait récupérer tout le stock que tu as vu, et elle va être enfermée dans un bunker en Russie, **répondit la brune**. As-tu eu des nouvelles sur une possible guérison** ? Ajouta Lena en posant un repas complet pour Kara sur la table.

La blonde la remercia activement avant de se jeter sur la nourriture semblant vouloir éviter la question. Ses yeux se relevèrent retombant sur le visage interrogateur de Lena qui souriait, son sourcil levé, inquisiteur.

-** Oui… enfin… c'était euh, hum… assez flou, **balbutia Kara. **J****e … dois trouver … euh… mon âme sœur. **

**-Ton âme sœur ? **Répéta Lena, surprise alors qu'elle s'assied aux côtés de Kara, la dévisageant essayant de lire sur le visage confus de son amie qui avait pris une teinte rosée.

-**Sur krypton, chaque être était voué à une personne et devait vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je dois trouver cette personne**, répondit rapidement Kara en posant ses nouilles sur la table, n'osant regarder la brune.

**-Juste la trouver ? **S'enquit Lena le cœur noué, penchant la tête sur le côté tentant de capter le regard bleuté de la blonde qui lui refusait.

Elle prit le menton de la plus jeune des Danvers entre ses doigts pour qu'elle la regarde enfin et elle y lu le trouble et la gêne dans celui-ci.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Kara ?** voulu savoir la jeune femme d'affaire en plongeant ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux céruléen de la Kryptonienne qui soupira de mal à l'aise.

**\- Et avoir des relations sexuelles**, souffla la journaliste les joues écarlates, **avec ça**, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son sexe du doigt.

**-Trop bizarre…** fit Lena en fronçant les sourcils. **Mais comment es-tu supposée la trouver ? **s'enquit la brune son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

Kara soupira faiblement et se redressa sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux dans le processus. Elle prit une profonde respiration, un sourire timide sur la face.

**-Ma mère me parlait d'un élixir d'amour. Je l'ai toujours ignoré pensant que c'était des mensonges, une simple légende, et je ne voulais pas laisser le destin choisir avec qui je passerais ma vie à ma place**. Commença-t-elle faiblement.** Il m'a toujours effrayé. Elle me parlait des sensations ressenties à la rencontre de nos âmes sœurs. Ce n'était définitivement pas les sensations que j'éprouvais envers Mon El.** Conclue-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Celui de Lena se gonfla à l'affirmation, sachant que le Daxamite était si important pour elle qu'elle avait pensé qu'il devait être cette âme sœur.

**\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais ?** lâcha Lena le regard confus.

**\- Je l'aimais, oui. **Convins Kara brisant le cœur de Lena par cet aveu, la tristesse l'envahissant malgré elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'endiguer** mais j'ai toujours sur au fond de mon cœur qu'il n'était pas mon âme sœur…** nuança Kara, avant d'ajouter la gorge nouée, **mais j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur et j'aimerai le confirmer par élixir, mais il y a un problème… **termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

**-Lequel ?** Demanda Lena en haussant les épaules, avalant les affirmations de Kara, le cœur lourd.

**-Si cette personne ne m'accepte pas, je pourrais mourir d'un chagrin d'amour**, avoua Kara, rongée par un sentiment pure détresse.

* * *

**Voila c'est a vous pensez vous que Lena acceptera de rendre son apparence à Kara ? Ce n'est pas rien la condition pour se faire. Ces two shot étaient à la base inspiré d'une fic anglaise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les supercorpiens, comment allez vous ? Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews sur cette fic mais surtout sur l'héritière, j'aime vraiment car ça motive à fond. **

**Alors rappel cette fic est une fic duo 4 mains avec Pretty Little Carmen **

**Alors j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres car je ne sais pas si vous avez mes réponses alors guests ou pas...**

**Aurore 93 : la voici merci**

**Natsu'eichi** : **merci pour ta review et pourquoi ****elle aurait du mal à apprécier c'est Kara !**

**J : Et oui maintenant que Kara est un homme elle ne peut plus cacher son désir pour sa belle et c'es quand même problématique d'où l'intéret d'être une femme quand tu veux cacher ce que tu ressens pour une autre personne. Evidemment Kara en homme doit être sexy qui ne voudrait pas se dévouer à la tache lol. Oui avouer leur sentiment est une autre chose et pas simple en soit. Oui c'est triste car si Lena ne partageait pas cet amour, Kara pourrait en mourir dans le sens non ****métaphorique**** du terme. Mais bon on sait qu'elleest complètement love addict, merci à toi de toujours être un soutien c'est vraiment important et ça me touche, la suite la voici donc...**

**Drov Drov : oui Lena aime Kara sur toutes les coutures femme ou homme, et bon Lena a le sens du sacrifice n'est ce pas lol, que ferait-on pas pour sa "meilleure amie"**

**Vtcx245 : ****She is here, thank you**

* * *

**Supergirl ne nous appartient pas et c'est bien dommage on ne ferait pas cette daube qui nous ponde bien que nous sommes impatientes de voir ce 100eme épisode mais la manipulation du fandom SC a toujours été vicieuse...**

* * *

**Partie 2**

_**-Si cette personne ne m'accepte pas, je pourrais mourir d'un chagrin d'amour**__, avoua Kara, rongée par un sentiment pure détresse._

**-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Kara **! Contra Lena avec vigueur, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de perdre la blonde, **je ne peux pas perdre ma meilleure amie, **ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, posant une main sur la joue de la Kryptonienne. **Qui est-il ?** S'enquit-elle faiblement en faisant remonter le visage de Kara vers le sien.

**-C'est … euh une femme**, avoua faiblement la dernière fille de Krypton, les joues rougissant un peu plus.

-**Je ne savais pas que Mademoiselle Danvers avait un faible pour les femmes**, flirta Lena, faisant rouler les yeux de Kara qui se mordit les lèvres d'anxiété.

**-Pas pour les femmes, juste celle-c**i, corrigea Kara en haussant les épaules, déglutissant sentant une boule d'angoisse naître dans son estomac.

**-Si j'étais elle, je fonderais dans tes bras, c'est vraiment trop romantique**, lâcha Lena alors que les joues de la journaliste montèrent encore d'une nuance dans le rouge.

Peut-être qu'elle avait une chance ? Sa jambe commença à tressauter toute seule, démontrant sa nervosité, la jeune femme tentait de repousser au maximum sa révélation mais elle sentait qu'elle arrivait au point de non-retour. Lena stoppa tout mouvement en posa sa main sur le genou de son amie, électrisant leurs êtres par ce contact. La nervosité de Kara fut contagieuse et elle sentit le stresse l'envahir était-ce une personne inatteignable pour la fille du ciel ? Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer que son amour ne puisse pas être payé de retour, elle qui avait ce sentiment pour sa meilleure amie, complètement inapproprié, ne pouvait penser un seul instant que la femme qui avait le cœur de la journaliste ne puisse pas être irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle, qu'elle aime les hommes ou les femmes. Elle était bien tombée alors qu'elle avait toujours été dans une relation hétérosexuelle même si elle avait eu quelque fois des relations avec la gente féminine. Il fallait qu'elle sache quitte à ce que cela lui brise le cœur mais elle devait savoir pour cette nuit. Le trouble de la brune dû se lire sur son visage car la fille du ciel lui demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a **?

**-Est-ce que tu.**..la brune se stoppa, jouant avec ses mains, complètement mal à l'aise de devoir poser la question à son amie mais cela la torturait depuis le début de la journée et elle voulait savoir, **est ce que tu as eu un rêve érotique ou quoi que ce soit **? Lâcha finalement Lena avec hésitation provoquant un écarquillement des yeux d'horreur de la part de Kara.

**-Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée Lena**, s'excusa-t-elle épouvantée, cachant son regard avec ses grandes mains, la chaleur de ses joues arrivant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Comment Lena faisait-elle pour être aussi à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet ?

-**Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit**, affirma Lena posant une main sur un genou de la blonde. **C'est tout à fait naturel tu sais.**

-**Oui, mais ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon corps et mes émotions c'est vraiment frustrant,** avoua Kara.

**-Supergirl qui se trouve vulnérable ? J'aurai tout entendu**, répondit la brune retenant un rire, attirant le corps désormais robuste de Supergirl dans ses bras. **Kara qu'est-ce qu'on fait **? Voulu savoir Lena se reculant, ancrant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

**-Je suppose que je dois lui dire…** murmura faiblement Kara en haussant les épaules, défaitiste.

Six heures plus tard…

**-Calmes toi Kara, ton stresse me rend folle**, lâcha Lena tandis que son amie faisait les cent pas, vêtue d'un costard qui marquait parfaitement ses muscles.

Les yeux de Lena brillaient de désir, et Kara ne semblait pas le remarquer mais son cœur était lourd car elle n'était pas celle que le cœur de la jeune femme avait choisi et cela la plongeait dans une infinie tristesse mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître elle devait être là pour sa meilleure amie même si cela signifiait n'être juste que cela.

**-Et si elle ne m'aime pas **? formula-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même jouant avec ses grandes mains, ravager par l'anxiété qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait comme si le fait de repousser l'échéance devenait le moment de son aveu de plus en plus difficile.

**-Kara regarde-toi**, lâcha Lena en tirant la blonde vers le grand miroir de son salon, se plaçant derrière elle. **Tu es magnifique, quel que soit ton genre, tu es forte, intelligente et douce, comment cette personne ne pourrait pas t'aimer ?**

Les joues de Kara prirent une légère teinte de rosée alors qu'elle regardait le reflet de Lena à travers le miroir, lui souriant. Elle portait une robe serrée blanche, s'accordant parfaitement avec le costume de Kara. Elles feraient un beau couple, réellement, pensa prétentieusement Kara, son cœur gonflé d'amour pour sa meilleure amie.

La blonde secoua sa tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur son objectif principal. Elle se retourna dans la direction de Lena, évaluant son regard. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller, et son teint plus rougi qu'habituellement, elle mit cela sur son excitation pour elle, qu'elle allait avouer son amour à son âme sœur.

**-Je devrais y aller**, lâchai Kara en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Lena,** souhaite-moi bonne chance**, ajouta la voix rauque et grave du super.

-**Tu n'as pas besoin de chance, tu vas y arriver,** répondit Lena en l'étreignant en retour, observant la blonde quitter l'appartement d'un pas déterminé.

Et ce fut à ce même moment que Lena put laisser tomber le masque, les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine laissant qu'un trou béant, elle un vide en son être. Elle avait espéré au plus profond de son être que la personne dont Kara parlait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse aurait été elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait au juste Kara était un soleil, elle n'était qu'ombre... La voir sortir de cette porte pour rejoindre cette femme qui avait son cœur, leur étreinte douce mais platonique, l'avait brisé, comment pourrait-elle encore faire semblant alors que son âme l'appelait désespérément la sienne pour s'unir, Lena était brisée.

Toutes ces années d'amitié si unique, tous ces flirts innocents, tous ces sourires partagés, toutes ces paroles d'amour échangées n'étaient que de l'ordre de l'amitié, car oui Kara et elle, étaient des amies, et rien d'autre. Et elle devait désormais se faire une raison elle ne l'aurait jamais autrement…

Elle sursauta au son d'un doux claquement contre la porte. Elle essuya ses larmes, espérant que ses yeux n'eurent pas eu de temps de rougir. Un léger rire sardonique, sortit de sa bouche, se plaignant du timing improbable de ses visiteurs. Elle ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, admirant là vue s'offrant à elle. Kara était de retour, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, des Pluméria, les préférées de Lena.

**-Kara tu as oublié quelque chose ?** S'enquit la femme d'affaire, incrédule, arquant un sourcil d'étonnement.

La blonde sentait ses muscles se tendre sous l'incroyable pression de sa future révélation. Elle éclaircit alors sa voix, bombant son torse, imitant avec perfection Kal El, son cousin, histoire de se donner une contenance même si sa fébrilité était perceptible.

**-Oui**, lâcha-t-elle dans un premier temps accompagnée d'un mouvement de bras, lui permettant d'offrir le bouquet à la femme face à elle, **toi**, avoua-t-elle alors d'une voix claire mais légèrement chevrotante.

La bouche de Lena s'entrouvrit, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son esprit était embrumé, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les paroles de son amie, elle les entendait mais n'osait les entrevoir

**-Tu répètes toujours ?** S'enquit-elle, le cœur s'emballant, confuse alors qu'elle attrapait les fleurs avec reconnaissance.

**-Tu dois être la seule femme à National City à avoir un gout aussi exquis en botanique donc.**.. fis Kara avec un sourire timide, jouant avec ses lunettes.

Cette dernière fut coupée par une paire de bras, s'enroulant avec énergie autour de son cou, la serrant avec ardeur et folie. Encerclant ses bras à son tour autour de la taille de Lena, la journaliste pensa tout d'abord à un subtil rejet de la part de la brune qui s'excusait en la prenant ainsi dans ses bras afin de lui apporter du réconfort, mais elle fut surprise de sentir une paire de lèvres se glisser sur les siennes, laissant une sensation de brûlure et d'adoration sur sa peau lisse.

_Lena Luthor l'embrassait_. Pensa-t-elle avec félicité.

C'était doux, lent, et ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela avait suffi à ce que le corps de Kara s'enflamme, spécifiquement une certaine zone de sa nouvelle anatomie. Lena sentit le feu ardent en elle faire écho à celle celui de sa partenaire dans le corps parfait de l'homme quelle était à ce moment. Des larmes de bonheur effacèrent celles de désespoir qui avait coulées sur ses joues quelques instant plus tôt.

Décidément, son corps ne subissait que des sauts d'émotion. Embrasser Kara aussi vite ne faisait pas parti de ses plans, mais l'attirance inébranlable ressentie l'avait attirée telle une force incontrôlable, bercée par la puissance de l'amour véritable.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais senties aussi bien. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, admirant chaque détail de leurs beaux visages. La profondeur de leur contact réchauffait la pièce d'onde authentique d'amour. Lena se recula avec tristesse, les joues rougies par son acte désespéré et pour le moins involontaire.

**-Je dois les mettre dans l'eau**, affirma-t-elle la voix vacillante alors que la brillance de ses yeux s'était intensifiée, un peu plus.

Kara sourit avec douceur, et hocha la tête dans un mouvement d'affirmation, la tête basse d'embarra bien naturel alors qu'elle venait d'échanger un baiser avec sa meilleure amie. La blonde sentait celui de la femme d'affaire dont les épaules étaient tendues au possible. Passer de meilleure amie à potentiellement amante n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire.

Kara avait pu remarquer la douleur dans les yeux de Lena lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, comme si, celle-ci avait pleuré. Cela l'intriguait, elle prit alors une profonde respiration, et prit la parole en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas hésitant :

**-Lena, est-ce que tu pleurais quand tu as ouvert ?**

**-Je...je ne pensais pas que ça serait moi**, bégaya-t-elle faiblement en se tournant vers elle,** je pensais que tu allais voir quelqu'un d'autre et…** la brune stoppa toute parole, observant dans un premier temps le visage surpris de l'homme face à elle. Kara posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras, quelques choses qu'elle avait toujours fait pour donner du courage à Lena.** Et ça m'a fait mal,** avoua-t-elle faiblement, les yeux baissées vers le sol.

La bouche de Kara s'entrouvrit à la réalisation. Lena l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. Sa mâchoire se contracta afin d'offrir un sourire à sa belle mais cela donna un simple rictus crispé.

-**C'est la première fois que j'offre des fleurs de façon romantique, j'espère qu'elles te plaisent, **avoua la journaliste en haussant les épaules, et portant ses mains à ses lunettes absentes, signe qu'elle était nerveuse, faisant sourire Lena qui se mordit les lèvres.

**-Il y a une première fois à tout**, répondit la brune un regard ardent, attirant le corps de Kara contre le sien.** Elles sont magnifiques**, ajouta-t-elle, avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Kara, appliquant une légère pression sans approfondir leur échange. Les deux femmes se séparèrent à une distance raisonnable alors que le super passait une main à l'arrière de sa tête, se la frottant, timide.

**-Donc je me demandais… peut-être que nous devrions rester ici… je ne veux pas faire là une des journaux dans ce corps demain,** proposa Kara accompagnée d'un rire nerveux se massant la nuque.** J'ai donc pris l'initiative de tout préparer sur le toit,** finit-elle les joues rougies.

**-Alors, allons sur le toit**, répondit Lena accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules, tentant de se montrer désinvolte alors que son cœur hurlait sa joie et que des papillons dansaient dans son estomac d'anticipation à ce qui allait suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent sur le toit et Lena fut émerveillée par la vue s'offrant à elle. Une table pour deux, joliment dressée, était éclairé par une douce et agréable lumière et le panorama donnait directement sur la ville de National City éclairé en cette nuit qui allait tout changer entre elle.

Kara tira galamment la chaise de la brune qui lui sourit et s'installa suivant du regard la jeune femme qui s'installait en face d'elle, leurs yeux parlaient pour elles, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, l'atmosphère était chargé d'amour et de désir. La fille du ciel voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur soirée, leur première fois…

Et tout se déroula comme l'avait prévu la blonde, leur diner n'était pas un simple repas ordinaire entre deux amies, c'était un rende vous amoureux, au clair de lune, sous les étoiles, comme dans ces films romantiques qu'affectionnait tant la Kryptonienne. C'était ce que Kara était au fond, une idéaliste passionnée et tellement amoureuse...

La gêne s'était envolée, comme le vent portait les feuilles, un soir d'automne. La douce odeur de l'amour rodait aux alentours, faisant paraître des sourires et des regards encore nouveaux. Ce premier rendez-vous se passait à merveille, bien que Kara ne soit pas dans son corps.

**-Tu veux danser **? Demanda-t-elle à la brune en se levant, tendant sa main vers elle qui la prit sans hésitation. La journaliste la tira, l'attirant contre son corps robuste après avoir reçu un hochement de tête affirmatif. _**Thinking out loud d'Ed Sheeran**_ raisonnait dans les oreilles des deux femmes alors qu'elles se balançaient au son de la douce mélodie.

**So honey now**

_Donc chérie maintenant_

**Take me into your loving arms**

_Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_

Lena resserra son éteinte contre le cou de la Super, se positionnant sur la pointe des pieds, profitant de la douce sensation d'amour qui les entourait. Les frissons parcouraient leur corps tandis que leur cœur battait en rythme, faisant virevolter leurs sens.

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

_Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_

**Place your head on my beating heart**

_Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_

Lena posa sa tête contre le torse de la Kryptonienne, l'oreille contre son cœur en écoutant ses battements réguliers qui s'accélérèrent alors qu'elle caressait sa poitrine du bout des doigts avec une infime tendresse, sentant les palpitations rapides sous ceux-ci. Kara haleta à la douceur du geste, laissant Lena apprécier ce qu'elle même pouvait souvent faire sans difficulté avec sa super ouïe. Écouter, et sentir les différents types de battement en résultant. Et Lena pensa qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau son que cet organe plein de vie.

**And I'm thinking out loud**

_Et je pense à voix haute_

**That maybe we found love right where we are**

_Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

Lena offrit ses lèvres à Kara, sentant son souffle chaud se mêler au sien. Sa langue glissa entre les lèvres douces de sa chère et tendre, envoyant des vagues d'électricité à travers son corps, réveillant des sensations pendant longtemps oubliées.

La journaliste glissa ses mains sur la taille de la femme d'affaire alors qu'elles s'embrassaient avec tendresse et profondeur. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la brune alors que la langue de la blonde cherchait la sienne, la plongeant profondément dans sa bouche pour une lutte acharnée et passionnée.

La musique était terminée, et en un coup de vent, les deux femmes étaient à nouveau dans l'appartement de Lena. La dernière des Luthors haleta, sentant cette humidité familière en son centre. C'était fou comment Kara pouvait avoir un tel contrôle sur son corps. Elle poussa la blonde sur le canapé, la chevauchant avec douceur avant de glisser sa bouche contre le cou parfait de celle-ci.

Les mains de la super remontaient le long de son visage pour se confondre avec ses boucles brunes, alors que son intimité battait à tout rompre contre la sienne.

Lena se rapprocha un peu plus sentant l'excitation de sa partenaire contre son intimité. Elle l'était, probablement autant qu'elle. C'est alors que sans quitté les lèvres de la fille du ciel, Lena positionna ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa partenaire et initia un mouvement de son bassin, faisant gémir Kara dans sa bouche, satisfaite la brune reproduit son geste de façon plus appuyée et la blonde poussa un râle de plaisir, plaçant ses mains sur fessier de sa meilleure amie, qui gémit à son tour basculant encore une fois ses hanches pour frotter leurs envies, l'une contre l'autre.

**-Lena**, commença Kara serrant les dents, fermant les yeux alors que Lena ravageait son cou de morsures qui ne marquaient pas sa peau à son plus grand regret.

**-Oui Kara ?** Souffla la brune d'un ton si sensuelle qui fit basculer la blonde dans des sphères charnelles qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connues de par leur intensité.

**-Nous devrions.**.., la voix de la Super se bloqua dans sa propre gorge alors que Lena apportait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-**Nous devrions quoi** ? S'enquit Lena en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Kara, la tirant entre ses dents provoquant des spasmes de plaisir et fit se dresser ses poils sur sa peau.

-**Arrêter…** soupira la blonde dans un murmure.

**-Je veux le retour de ma Kara**, avoua Lena dans un souffle, faisant glisser la veste de la blonde de ses épaules pour la jeter au sol.

Sans plus attendre la femme d'affaire déboutonna avec empressement la chemise de sa partenaire et la fit rejoindre sa veste à terre, la fille d'acier se laissait diriger par la PDG mais ne voulait pas se montrer passive alors qu'elle avait tellement envie de se compagne, les pulsations de son bat rendre devenant douloureuse au contact de l'intimité couverte de Lena. Alors elle posa ses mains dans le dos de sa belle et entreprit de faire glisser la fermeture de la robe de la brune, lui demandant son accord d'un regard. Une fois celle-ci baisser elle passa ses mains sous les bretelles de la jeune femme et les fit glisser le long de ses bras dans une douce caresse. Puis elle souleva le tissu laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau découverte des cotes de Lena, frôlant sa poitrine dans le passage la faisant frissonner.

Le corps de Lena était scellé au sien alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient en parfaites harmonies l'une sur l'autre. Kara perdit patience et libéra la poitrine de Lena en d'éclipsant son soutien-gorge qu'elle fit tomber en passant ses mains sous les bretelles en dentelles. La journaliste se mordit les lèvres, émerveillée par les tétons parfaits, fièrement dressé pour elle. De ses douces mains, elle enveloppa tour à tour ses seins, les couvrant entièrement de sa paume, la sensation les fit gémir toutes deux, Kara sentant les palpitations de son appendice d'homme battre comme un second cœur. Lena n'était pas en reste puisse que la moiteur de son entrejambe s'humidifiait un peu plus au toucher de son amour.

Mue par le désir de plus de contact, Kara se pencha et pris un des mamelons de Lena en bouche qui poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, basculant sa tête en arrière et la blonde en profita pour glisser sa main sur la colonne de sa gorge dans une caresse lascive tout en malmenant le téton durcis de la brune qui mouvait à nouveau ses fines hanches instiguant un moment de va et vient contre l'envie de plus en plus rigide du super qui laissa échapper un râle guttural, tandis que son envie de Lena devenait de plus en plus pressante jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de son amie même si cette dernière semblait plus encline à se donner à elle. La Kryptonienne se redressa alors quittant la poitrine à regret de sa compagne pour plonger son regard obscurcit dans celui noircis de la brune, dont une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à se former sur sa peau nacrée.

-**Kara**, susurra suavement Lena. **Je veux te retrouver ma chérie, je veux retrouver celle que tu es.** Avoua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

\- **Oh, eh bien je suppose que je vais te faire l'amour. **Souffla Kara dont le cœur bondissait au sous-entendu assez explicite de son amour.

Lena prit la main de sa blonde et la conduisit nerveusement dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher et son lit, son esprit débordant de mille pensées différentes. Il était important pour elle qu'elle soit aussi sexy et désirable envers Kara que Kara l'était pour elle.

Lena avait désespérément besoin de savoir qu'elle avait toujours cette capacité sensuelle pouvant ruiner quelqu'un jusqu'à l'effondrement. Lena ouvrit la voie dans sa chambre, la douce lumière allumée créant une atmosphère accueillante dans la pièce. La chambre était agréable et relaxante, l'environnement idéal pour cette occasion propice. À peine la porte passée, Kara la fit tourner dans ses bras, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et murmura le souffle coupé ses longs doigts parcourant avec lenteur la peau du visage de Lena qui ferma les yeux, se positionnant sur la pointe des pieds pour présenter ses lèvres à la fille du ciel qui les captura avec avidité leur envoyant une décharge sensorielle dans leur corps :

**-Tu es si belle**.

Kara porta sa belle jusqu'au lit, l'y allongeant avec une infime délicatesse à tel point que la jeune femme eu l'impression que le matelas venait à sa rencontre. Emerveillée, la blonde départie la brune du dernier rempart à sa nudité complète et se mordit les lèvres d'envie, laissant son index parcourir la peau de sa compagne lui provoquant la chair de poule alors qu'elle frissonnait au touché de la dernière fille de Krypton.

Ce fut au tour de Lena de départir le super de ses vêtements elle commença en douceur par défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et tira lentement, puis fit sauter les boutons de son pantalon laissant ses doigts frôler les parties gonflées de la blonde qui gémit sans perdre un instant des gestes langoureux de son amour qui souriait avec fierté de ce qu'elle provoquait chez la Kryptonienne qui avait le souffle court. La peau halée de Kara brillait sous la lumière tamisée de la chambre de la femme d'affaire semblant danser sur ses pectoraux. Son sexe se tenait à distance de l'entrée nue de Lena, poussant contre son boxeur afin d'être libéré, ce que fit la jeune femme et cette dernière fut écarquilla les yeux par l'ampleur du désir pour elle, légèrement intimidé par sa dimension. La blonde se coucha à ses côtés de son amante, et lui prenant la main laissant ses doigts trébucher légèrement sur la peau de la PDG. Partant de sa gorge, voyageant par mouvements lents sur ses seins et ses mamelons, elle continua de descendre vers son estomac pour tracer un fin circuit, la faisant haleter, sa poitrine se soulevant sporadiquement.

Lena pris possession des lèvres de Kara, mêlant avec vigueur leurs langues pour une danse frénétique. Puis la brune passa la sienne sur les dents de la blonde en retraçant leur parfait alignement l'incitant à entrouvrir légèrement la bouche pour aller capturer sa langue entre ses dents pour la tirer puis la suçoter arrachant un râle à la blonde qui glissa sa main sur la poitrine de Lena, prenant un de seins dans sa large paume d'homme faisant gémir la femme d'affaire, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa douce torture alors que la blonde malmenait entre son index et son pouce le téton durcis de la brune.

Lena sentait les frémissements de désir palpiter à travers son intimité et l'humidité qui en résultait menaçait d'imploser entre ses cuisses. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kara, elle l'invita à explorer des contrées inconnues de son corps plus bas. Docile, la Kryptonienne s'exécuta et descendit à l'endroit où son amante voulait qu'elle soit laissant un chemin ardent de ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'elle arriva à son entrée la brune ouvrit ses jambes pour que la blonde puisse lui octroyer le soin qu'elle attendait. Avec douceur Kara titilla le bouton rougit de sa compagne, la rendant folle alors qu'elle effectuait des cercles lascifs du bout de sa langue, les gémissements de la femme d'affaire, incitèrent la plus jeune des Danvers à explorer de celle-ci plus en profondeur ses crevasses chaudes et humides. Et Lena poussa ses hanches contre la bouche de Kara qui mêla un doigt puis un second à sa douce danse buccale mimant un va et vient de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de son amour se faisaient plus vocaux. Au bord de l'orgasme Lena se mordit les lèvres basculant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés serrant les draps.

**-Oh mon Dieu** ! Cria la jeune femme alors qu'elle était ravagée par une onde puissante de plaisir, enfonçant ses ongles de son autre main dans le dos de la super qui l'acheva dans une dernière lampée plus appuyée, ses doigts s'enfonçant en elle.

Si Lena pensait que cet orgasme était hallucinant. Kara ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle avait mal d'excitation et si elle avait voulu faire passer l'envie de sa belle avant la sienne, son altruisme lui coûtait. Elle se positionna au-dessus du corps encore parcouru de soubresauts de Lena, s'appuyant sur un bras, et prit son nouvel organe maladroitement dans sa main disponible, le rapprochant du centre de la brune qui déglutit d'appréhension mais aussi d'envie. Le super ancra son regard bleu dans celui vert d'eau de Lena, cherchant son approbation, Kara était clairement effrayée.

**-Tout va bien se passer, laisse-toi aller**, lui sourit-elle un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

Kara hocha faiblement la tête, les joues rougies par la réalisation de ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire. Lentement elle se guida vers l'entrée de Lena et poussa avec douceur la pénétrant, précautionneusement elle glissa en elle, ne quittant pas du regard son visage pour y décelé tout inconfort ou douleur de la part de sa partenaire mais le gémissement de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'appréciait dans toute sa largeur.

Kara rejoint ses lèvres une fois de plus sur celles de Lena afin d'étouffer leur gémissement tandis que la blonde arrivait au bout de son voyage butant contre les murs de Lena ferma les yeux savourant la présence de la journaliste en elle qui commença à se mouvoir doucement afin de s'habituer à la sensation exquise qui les étreignaient. La brune appréciait la douceur de la blonde, c'était tellement bon, divin et plus leur étreinte avançait et plus Kara prenait de l'assurance mais elle voulait plus de force plus de rapidité alors elle imposa un rythme plus soutenue qui arracha un râle à la plus jeune des Danvers qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de le jeune Luthor marquant sa peau en la suçota. La femme d'affaire enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux de sa partenaire, remontant ses jambes dans son dos pour plus de profondeur. Et cette fois, ce fut Kara qui accéléra le mouvement, les gémissements se firent de plus en plus sonores pour être remplacés par des cris de plaisir alors que leur moment arrivait. La blonde sentit les parois de Lena se resserrer sur elle, et elle comprit que l'orgasme de sa compagne était imminent alors elle, se redressa légèrement s'appuyant de chaque côté de la tête de Lena, voulant capter ce moment sur le visage de son amour qui ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son âme sœur et c'est au moment où leur regard se connectèrent que l'orgasme les frappa, il fut d'une telle intensité que Kara ne put tenir sa position et retomba sur Lena. Elle l'embrassa avec force pour étouffer leurs cris alors que la brune la serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait voulant la garder le plus longtemps possible en elle. Leurs mouvements n'étaient plus que lascifs et sporadique alors qu'elles tentaient de reprendre pied.

**-Je t'aime tellement… Lena**. Souffla Kara de sa voix rendue rauque de son orgasme.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Lena, au comble du bonheur alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

**-Je t'aime aussi Kara**, répondit-elle en la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Kara se glissa à ses côtés, quittant enfin les profondeurs de sa compagne, l'attirant à elle dans le mouvement ne voulant pas qu'elle quitte ses bras la serrant dans ses bras musclés en fermant les yeux. Lena posa sa tête sur le cœur de la blonde et ferma les yeux à son tour, laissant sa main tracer des figures aléatoires sur ses abdos et la blonde dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas que la peau nue de son amante et ses caresses provoques et c'est avec un sourire extatique qu'elles s'endormirent, espérant que leur amour avait réparer les méfaits de la Kryptonite Violette.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Kara se réveillait, sentant un poids sur sa poitrine alors que ses yeux protestaient à son intention de les ouvrir. Elle grogna, et querella avec elle-même pour ne pas avoir fermé les stores la veille alors que la lumière du soleil agaçait ses prunelles à travers ses paupières. Un léger souffle s'abattait contre son cou, et une douce odeur de fruit parcouraient ses sinus et elle sourit, gardant les yeux fermés.

_Lena._

Et le sourire de la blonde s'élargit au souvenir de la veille, mais stoppa toutes pensées, se jurant de ne pas provoquer une subite érection. Mais rien ne se passait. Elle sentit tout de même un fluide d'excitation traverser son corps, mais l'ignora au profit de la femme dans ses bras.

La journaliste s'était maudit lorsqu'elle avait bougé, attirant un léger soupir de la part de l'autre femme. Se tournant vers la femme d'affaire, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de sa belle qui avait gardé les yeux fermés.

**-Je peux t'entendre sourire**, lâcha la voix rauque de la femme, dû à son réveil, semblant craindre d'ouvrir les yeux.

**-Comment ne pas sourire alors que tu es dans mes bras**, répondit Kara avec tendresse.

Les yeux de la PDG s'ouvrirent rapidement, les écarquillant alors qu'elle entendait la voix mélodieuse de son amour. Avec soulagement elle se jeta dans les bras de sa compagne.

**-Tu es toi,** avait-elle laissé échapper tirant la Kryptonienne dans une étreinte serrée. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de la serrer en retour, n'ayant qu'une hâte, se voir dans un miroir. Mais tenir Lena contre elle était plus urgent à cet instant.

Alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, baignées dans la chaleur et les arômes de leur amour. Lena pleura. Elle avait pleuré toutes ces années, attendant de connaître un tel amour. A présent, elle pleurait la beauté et la pureté de l'amour qu'elles partageaient avec celle qu'elle aimait, il lui semblait depuis toujours.

**-Je suis moi**, confirma Kara en pleurant à son tour devant les larmes de son amante alors que cette dernière avait nichées ses mains dans ses boucles blondes.

La brune n'hésita pas et se jeta avec ferveur sur les lèvres de son âme sœur, en appréciant leur douceur, plus appréciable alors que la barbe naissante de la jeune femme avait disparue. Ce baiser était le meilleur qu'elles avaient eu, rempli d'émotion, d'amour, d'intensité et surtout de bonheur. Lena gouttait enfin aux vraies lèvres de Kara, gémissant de bonheur avant de se reculer.

-**Tu es la conquête la plus désirée et la plus longue à obtenir, mais tu en vaux la peine**, avait-elle commencé en posant son regard dans celui de Kara, **nous sommes âmes sœur après tout**, déclara-t-elle solennellement, accentuant le sourire de la super qui acquiesça, avant de gouter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de Lena.

Leur destin les avait menés à se rencontrer, les frappant de plein fouet. Leur navire venait juste de prendre la route, et il n'était pas près d'arriver au port, car cette expérience n'était que le début de leur histoire qui naviguerai sur les rives de la vie et de l'amour. Ce fut un début riche en émotion mais pour un aboutissement merveilleux. Enfin, elles étaient réunies, et n'étaient pas prêtes de se quitter même pour tout l'or du monde...

* * *

**Eh bien voila à partir du prochain c'est complètement inédit pour certain**

**Pour ceux et celles qui suivent Qui suis-je je n'ai pas oublié la suite est en cours de correction, j'ai juste pas eu le temps de me relire et comme j'en ai écris de mon tel ca serait une belle m... si je postais tel quel lol bon c'est à vous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les supercorpiens alors voici le chapitre 3 complètement inédit donc de l'enfant du soleil.**

**Merci pour ta review J : Désolée, j'ai oublié de prévenir que le chapitre était M dans la précipitation de poster lol, c'est sur que lorsqu'on s'y attend pas lol. Oui c'était un two shot donc il fallait vite euh conclure lol. Oui je peux comprendre que tu es étonné du titre par rapport à la fic de Dark mais tu verras que cela n'a rien à voir le soleil c'est Kara parce qu'elle est lumineuse et l'enfant eh bien... Merci pour ta fidélité.**

**Il n'y aura qu'une suite par semaine les samedis à partir de maintenant (oui enfin j'étais pas motivé et comme k'ai posté qui suis je lol)**

* * *

**Supergirl ne nous appartient pas bla bla**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kara et Lena étaient devenues plus que des amies. Elles avaient franchi le cap non sans appréhension mais leur bonheur était solide et sans faille. Elles étaient le tout de l'autre, des âmes sœurs, cela avait été définitivement confirmé lors de leur union charnelle. Kara était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été, une femme.

Leur première union avait eu un goût d'inédit pour elles, Kara ayant la virilité d'un homme, se fondant en Lena comme si cela avait été le plus naturel du monde. Elles s'étaient sentis entières. Et lors de chaque fusion suivante, c'était un déferlement de sentiments, de sensations, jamais dans leur vie elles ne pourraient connaître pareille euphorie, pareils orgasmes, pareilles unions. Leurs âmes étaient enfin complètes et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'entre Kara Danvers et Lena Luthor, c'était explosif au-delà de la passion. Leurs corps se réclamaient, s'appelaient et cela les effrayaient aussi, cette dépendance l'une envers l'autre…

Mais une ombre venait entacher leur bonheur. Depuis quelques jours, Lena était atrocement malade. Tous les matins, c'était la même rengaine. Elle se précipitait aux toilettes pour rendre tripes et boyaux. Elle avait perdu l'appétit et une fatigue extrême s'était emparée d'elle, ne voulant pas laisser son corps fragile se reposer.

Même des nuits complètes de sommeil ne parvenaient pas à lui faire retrouver une once d'énergie. En à peine une semaine, elle avait perdu deux kilos, ce qui était énorme pour une femme aussi svelte que la jeune PDG. Son travail stressant et prenant ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux, et Kara avait bon la supplier de lever le pied et d'aller voir un médecin, la Luthor en elle s'y refusait.

Ce n'était pas une petite intoxication alimentaire ou même une gastro qui allait avoir raison de la féroce Lena Luthor.

« **Ce n'est pas normal Lena, ça va faire cinq jours que tu es malade, j'ai l'impression que ça empire" **Commença sérieusement Kara **« Que tu le veuilles ou non cette fois je t'amène à l'hôpital **» gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle était à genoux aux côtés de sa compagne, lui tenant les cheveux tandis que celle-ci vidait le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac dans les WC.

Son intestin se serrait dans une atroce douleur, lui coupant peu à peu le souffle. Elle haletait pour l'air à travers la souffrance de ses côtes brûlantes, criant et la suppliant de mettre fin à ce calvaire qu'elle endurait depuis déjà bien longtemps.

« **Non, ça va passer, je ne suis jamais malade donc mon corps se rebelle, il n'a pas l'habitude **» contra Lena en soupirant d'aise alors que la blonde lui passait avec douceur un gant d'eau fraîche sur le visage. « **Je vais prendre une douche et ça ira mieux **» déclara la brune en souriant faiblement à la journaliste dont le visage transpirait son inquiétude.

Kara lui sourit également en traînant son pouce avec amour sur sa pommette droite. La Luthor se releva avec difficulté vacillant. Elle vit des points noirs dans son champ, et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler péniblement. La seule chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer, fut les hurlements de son amour, puis ce fut l'obscurité totale.

Trente secondes plus tard, Kara était aux urgences tenant Lena dans ses bras appelant au secours à plein poumon. Des infirmières vinrent à sa rencontre avec un brancard sur lequel la blonde déposa avec délicatesse sa compagne. Cette dernière reprenait peu à peu ses esprits discernant les brèves voix étouffées.

**« Que s'est-il passé ?»** s'enquit une voix d'homme.

**« Je ne sais pas, ça fait cinq jours qu'elle est malade. Elle vomit à de multiples reprises dans la journée ce qui l'empêche de manger." **Commença Kara nerveusement, ne lâchant pas le corps de sa compagne du regard** "Elle est extrêmement fatiguée malgré des nuits complètes à dormir et elle a perdu pas mal de poids aussi. »** ajouta-t-elle à toute vitesse comme si chaque minute rapprochait Lena d'une mort certaine.

«** Hum, je vois, nous allons lui faire une prise de sang, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de préoccupant je pense. **» informa le médecin dans un sourire.

« **C'est tout ! Vous ne lui faites pas passer de scanner ou d'IRM où que sais-je ?** » s'offusqua la journaliste en hurlant presque.

La panique s'emparait d'elle et elle ne comprenait pas que ces soignants soient si calmes alors que l'amour de sa vie semblait si proche de la mort. Elle aurait dû amener Lena à sa sœur, elle au moins aurait pris les choses au sérieux.

« **Eh bien pour l'instant cela ne me semble pas nécessaire, je dirais même contre indiqué. Nous allons faire une première analyse, avant cela. **» rétorqua le docteur sur un ton calme et serein, contrastant avec l'état de nervosité de la blonde.

« **Kara…** » souffla Lena en prenant la main de sa petite amie, attirant son attention. La fille du ciel regarda sa belle brune, fusionnant le bleu et le vert dans un échange silencieux.

**« Il va vous falloir sortir et attendre dehors mademoiselle. **» déclara l'infirmière en poussant Kara vers la sortie rompant la connexion des deux femmes.

« **Non, je refuse, je veux rester avec elle **! » grogna la journaliste en revenant vers Lena apeurée de ce qui pourrait se passer pendant ce cours éloignement.

« **Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas rester lors des soins. Il faut que vous sortiez ! **» clama la soignante en prenant Kara par le bras, essayant de la tirer dans la salle d'attente.

« **Je reste avec elle !** » tonna la blonde en se dégageant avec facilité de l'emprise de la femme.

Elle était Supergirl après tout. Ne mesurant pas sa force dans son état de panique, elle fit basculer l'infirmière en avant. Cette dernière ne tint son salut qu'au médecin qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle se ratatine le nez au sol. Kara regretta amèrement son geste, mais la vue de Lena dans un état aussi apathique lui faisait perdre le sens de la bienveillance.

« **Mademoiselle, pour le bien de votre amie, il vous faut nous laisser la soigner. Votre présence ne fait qu'entraver et retarder les examens que nous devons faire sur elle **» dit-il d'une voix posée et calme.

Kara regarda sa compagne dont les yeux se fermaient tout seuls, comme si une force invisible leur ordonnait de réaliser le geste. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser mais si elle voulait qu'on la prenne en charge. Il fallait qu'elle s'efface pour que les soignants puissent faire leur travail correctement. À contre cœur elle acquiesça et après un dernier regard poignant et plein d'amour à son âme sœur, elle sortit de la pièce.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma sous son nez, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, elle était la femme la plus puissante au monde et à cet instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle se sentait complètement démunie, inutile. Tombant à genoux elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Elle était terrifiée, elle, la femme d'acier était impuissante face au mal inconnu qui avait pris possession du corps de l'amour de sa vie. La jeune femme prit son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui à ce moment pourrait la réconforter.

« **Hey salut !** » lança Alex joyeusement au bout du fil. Kara lui répondit avec un faible reniflement, les larmes coulant dans une valse salée et chaude. « **Kara qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **» s'inquiéta immédiatement sa sœur.

«** C'est Lena, elle ne va pas …pas bien…, je l'ai amené à l'hôpital ... **» balbutia Kara entre deux sanglots, tentant de respirer calmement afin de calmer les tambourinements serrés de son cœur.

« **J'arrive ! **» lui assura l'agent du DEO en raccrochant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière ressortie avec les analyses de sang et avisa la jeune femme en pleurs. Le docteur hocha la tête puis s'éloigna en prenant les flacons de sang de Lena avec lui pour les amener au laboratoire. Quant à la soignante, elle se baissa pour être au niveau de la journaliste.

« **Venez mademoiselle…** » dit la femme en aidant Kara à se relever afin qu'elle s'asseye sur une chaise.

«** Tout ira bien pour votre amie, j'en suis certaine.** » Lui affirma-t-elle avec douceur en lui tenant le bras.

La blonde se laissa faire tel un automate et resta à la place où l'avait installé la soignante sans bouger, ni dire un mot, complètement prostrée sur le siège. C'est les yeux dans le vide qu'Alex trouva sa sœur. La rouquine se précipita vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. La Kryptonienne s'y réfugia, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Son cœur semblait entouré d'épines pointues, transperçant son organe à chaque battement.

«** Tout… est de ma…de…ma… faute, je n'aurais …pas…pas dû l'écouter, j'aurais dû l'amener plus…plus… tôt, j'aurais dû t'appeler, j'aurais dû …** » Bégaya Kara, suffoquant presque à la mort. L'éclat de larme brisa le cœur d'Alex.

« **Calmes toi Kara et reprend depuis le début, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de me dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lena **? » s'enquit Alexandra en prenant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains afin de créer un contact visuel.

Kara renifla bruyamment puis raconta à Alex les cinq jours de souffrance de sa compagne. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage de la rouquine se détendit. Elle pensait savoir ce qui arrivait à leur amie, mais n'osait le formuler car cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

« **Kara, je pense que tu n'as réellement pas à t'inquiéter pour Lena, ses symptômes sont sûrement**… » Commença Alex avant d'être interrompus par le médecin de la jeune Luthor qui pénétra dans la chambre.

La blonde n'écoutait plus sa sœur et le suivit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut soulagée de voir son âme sœur réveillée. Bien qu'elle avait une petite mine, elle lui souriait.

« **Mademoiselle, je ne vous ai pas dit d'entrer, les résultats d'analyses de madame Luthor sont confidentiels et**… » s'agaça le docteur en se tournant vers la journaliste, un air sévère sur la face.

« **Je ne veux rien lui cacher, elle reste **! » Coupa Lena ne quittant pas des yeux sa compagne qui s'installa à ses côtés, lui saisissant la main tremblante en guise soutien. « **Tu peux aussi rester Alexandra**. » Ajouta-t-elle en avisant la sœur de la blonde, attirant un faible sourire de sa part.

« **Bon…eh bien…** » commença le médecin avant de faire une courte pause, et analysa le comportement de sa patiente. Il prit une petite respiration, en espérant que la nouvelle soit en fait une bonne nouvelle pour la femme face à lui. « I**l semblerait que vous soyez enceinte d'environ huit semaines** » Annonça-t-il finalement joyeusement.

Un silence choqué se fit. Kara ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement tandis que Lena ouvrait de grands yeux interloquées. Alex quant à elle resta stoïque à cette annonce. Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur prête à la soutenir.

« **Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai pas eu de rapport avec un homme depuis des mois !** » S'insurgea Lena avec force.

Son visage changea de couleur et elle jeta un regard vers le visage décomposé de Kara. Il y avait deux mois de cela, lors du premier rapport sexuel qu'elle avait eu avec elle, cette dernière était un homme et définitivement dans tous les sens du terme.

« **Les résultats ne mentent pas. Votre HCG indique que vous êtes enceinte de huit semaines. L'incertitude de ses résultats est très faible contenu de la technologie que nous possédons** » Déclara le médecin avant de demander « **De quand date vos dernières règles **? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Lena qui se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette question. Les dernières semaines avaient été si mouvementées entre Kara qui était devenue un homme, le début de leur relation amoureuse, L-Corp, le journal, sa fondation, qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail primordial. Elle n'avait pas été réglé depuis plus de deux mois.

« **Ok …euh je dirais en effet que **…** je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis plus de huit semaines et demie. **»

« **Donc au moment de votre rapport vous étiez en pleine ovulation**... » Expliqua le plus naturellement du monde le médecin.

Lena rougit violemment tandis que Kara dégageait sa main de celle de la femme d'affaires qui tressaillit de surprise. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde dont le visage s'était brusquement fermé. Alex, quant elle avait une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa sœur et toisait la brune avec désapprobation.

« **Félicitation madame Luthor, dans 7 mois vous serez l'heureuse maman d'un merveilleux petit bébé **! » s'exclama avec ferveur le docteur en remettant les analyses à la jeune femme qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa compagne qui s'était enfermée dans un mutisme pesant.

«** Vous pouvez sortir dès à présent. Je vais vous prescrire des antis vomitifs ainsi que des vitamines.** » Ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre laissant les trois femmes entre elles.

Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce. La brune ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Kara et elle était au début de leur relation et elle avait toujours aimé la pétillante journaliste. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une simple amitié était tellement plus et elle ne s'était jamais imaginée franchir ce pas là avec sa meilleure amie. L'amour ne se commandait pas et même si elle avait eu des aventures avec des femmes, jamais, elle n'avait eu de sentiment quelconque pour ces dernières, elle s'était toujours naturellement tournée vers les hommes. Mais avec Kara Danvers c'était tellement fort, tellement fusionnelle entre elles. Elle était tombée follement amoureuse de la personne et non du genre. Alors même si elle n'avait pas pensé aux enfants avec sa magnifique compagne, maintenant que ce petit être symbole de leur amour, grandissait en elle, elle était émue. Cela l'effrayait, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à avoir un enfant. Elle ne l'avait même pas envisagé un jour. Pour être honnête sa propre expérience familiale l'avait quelque peu vaccinée. Et le silence de la blonde ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

« **Kara, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie** !» Souffla la brune en posant sa main sur celle de sa compagne n'en pouvant plus de son mutisme.

Celle-ci se dégagea de son emprise. Son toucher qui jusqu'alors l'avait toujours électrisé, la brûlait comme de la Kryptonite.

« **Il y a huit semaines nous étions ensemble…** » Exhala Kara à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants. Son cœur était serré alors qu'elle sentait le sentiment ultime de trahison en elle, mêlé à la tromperie de son grand amour.

«** Oui et il y a huit semaines, tu étais un homme. Tu es redevenus une femme parce que nous avons…** » Commença Lena avant de s'interrompre, rougissant en avisant Alex qui la regardait d'un air sévère. « **…fait l'amour… et que définitivement à ce moment tes attributs étaient masculin dans le moindre détail et qu'à aucun moment nous nous sommes protégées.** » Murmura la brune à peine audible.

Kara toisa la brune d'un air maussade et perplexe.

«** Le soucis Lena, c'est qu'un Kryptonien ou une Kryptonienne ne peut en aucun cas avoir une descendance avec un être humain à moins d'en être un au moment du rapport avec celui-ci. Et Lena, si à ce moment en effet, j'étais un homme jusqu'au bout des ongles, à aucun moment j'étais humain. J'avais pleinement l'usage de mes pouvoirs ! **» Cracha la blonde les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, symboles de son désespoir et de la trahison de son amour qu'elle pensait à vie. «** Alors, je t'aime Lena, je t'aime plus que tout mais ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est au-dessus de mes forces **! » Conclue Kara avant de sortir en courant de la chambre, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité.

La brune resta stoïque, la main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Elle fixait du regard l'endroit où l'amour de sa vie se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Alexandra la fixait avec sévérité. Elle avait juré de protéger la Kryptonienne quoi qu'il se passe, et c'était valable aussi bien pour sa santé que pour son cœur. Et Lena Luthor venait de briser celui de sa sœur, elle ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir comme cela. Elle allait lui cracher toute sa hargne à la figure lorsque la femme d'affaire éclata en sanglot.

« **Je le jure Alexandra, Kara a été la seule avec qui j'ai couché ces derniers mois, je n'aurais pas pu la tromper. Tout simplement parce qu'après elle, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me toucher. Elle est la seule et unique personne que je veux aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! **» Proclama la jeune femme, le visage dans ses mains, la douleur persistant sur son visage d'ange.

La rouquine observa la Luthor pleurer. Elle était dévastée, on ne pouvait pas simuler une telle détresse mais pourtant les faits étaient là. Lena était enceinte et cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être de Kara.

* * *

V**oila c'est à vous, que pensez vous de la réaction de Kara justifié ou pas ? Est ce que son manque de confiance est inapproprié, vu le contexte ? **

**Allez déchaîné vous parce que c'est pas trop ça et quand je dis je veux savoir ce que vous en penser développer un peu super fic ça nous aiguille pas vraiment MDR**

**Je sais que c'est pas toujours simple de mettre une review, on ne sait pas quoi dire mais vous pouvez dire au moins ce qui vous plait ou pas dans le chapitre. Parce que nous sans retour comment on peut savoir ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les Supercorpiens, **

**Voici le chapitre 4 de notre fic à Pretty Little Camren et moi, nous vous remercions pour vos reviews.**

**Keyenix : Oui et le titre étant une indication également lol, bon on peut penser que c'est Kara mais là l'enfant du soleil est celui de Kara. Oui Alex est en mode destruction lol mais elle n'est pas stupide non plus et contrairement à Kara se pose des questions mais elle est pas sur l'émotionnel comme sa soeur. Oui sa réaction est un peu OOC on est d'accord mais bon, si elle n'avait pas agit comme cela tout serait déjà réglé au chapitre 3. Alors pour répondre à la question des enfants, cela à été évoqué dans Superman avec Christopher Reeves, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant avec Lois à moins d'être humain, cela a aussi été évoqué dans Smallville donc nous avons repris ce point qui semble avoir disparue dans Supergirl. Kara aime tellement Lena qu'en effet elle ne peut s'imaginer qu'elle l'aime autant en retour et en effet elle n'a pas réfléchis à d'autre possibilité. Pour lui ouvrir les yeux, il y a quelqu'un de bien mieux placé pour lui redonner confiance. **

**Loann37 : Eh bien il y a un début à tout, il ne faut pas avoir peur, nous ne te mangeront pas lol. (Bien que j'ai une réserve de lecteurs dans la cave au cas ou j'ai un creux lol) Oui Kara réagis au quart de tour comme toujours, elle qui pourtant a toujours fait confiance à Lena, quant aux tests, ils ne se feront pas je dois t'avouer que c'est une chose à laquelle nous sommes passé complètement à coté lol. **

**J : Haha oui Kara sunshine, donc oui tu auras compris que Lena est enceinte de Kara (c'est bizarre a dire lol) hahaha j'adore avoir tes sentiments au fur et à mesure de ta lecture c'est si spontané que ça fait rire. Tu as tout compris au niveau de l'enfer, sans la réaction de Kara un peu hors caractère eh bien pas vraiment de suite ou sinon un peu trop fluffy. J tu es véritablement très perspicace, lol mais bon il faut que ça monte dans le cerveau lent de Kara lol et il y a moins loin que Alura... Haha désolées pour les pleurs( ou pas), les hormones ça détruit tout avec des sentiments exacerbé déjà que Lena est au bout du rouleau... Cruelles nous ? Non on aime le Angst qui n'aime pas ? La vie n'est pas pas faite de paillettes (Kevin ! ok je sors lol) Oui Lena n'aime que Kara mais les insécurités de cette dernière la font douté c'est Kara, elle doute toujours d'elle pas en tant que supergirl mais en tant qu'Humaine qui n'en est pas une. Quant à la grossesses difficile incontestablement elle le sera, on ne porte pas un enfant surpuissant sans en subir les conséquences quand on est humaine. L'explication irréfutable arrive ne t'inquiète pas Alex n'y jouera aucunement mais oui Alex la croit mais Kara reste sa soeur. Envoies un message à la prod pour la fin heureuse, je crois qu'ils sont pas au courant qu'elles méritent de finir heureuse toutes les la suite qui je pense te frustreras encore plus mais comme cette fic n'est pas finis nous ne pouvons pas poster trop, étant occupée chacune sur nos fic persos sans parler du quotidien, d'ailleurs va falloir qu'on s'y remette. La suite c'est dessous.**

**GeekInsociable : Oui mais j'espère que tu les a relu car j'avais fais pas mal d'ajout dessus, Kara s'inquiétera toujours pour Lena et inversement quoi qu'il se passe on le sait. La grossesse est en effet très différente de celle des humains puisse que le bébé est aussi Kryptonien et du coup pas de bronzette sinon c'est la merde lol. Pour être sérieuse ça sera en effet très compliqué pour Lena de la supporter, un peu comme Bella dans Twilight. Oui Kara est un peu extrême mais tout est contre Lena dans cette histoire et même si pour une fois le manque de confiance de Kara a joué contre la brune.**

**Aurore93 : Haha encore une très perspicace, tu découvriras donc dans ce chapitre ce que fait vraiment la pierre pour la défense de Kara elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette Kryptonite auparavant. Mais attention ça marche pas sur n'importe qui souvient toi bien des conditions pour que Kara redevienne une belle jeune femme. Alors nous sommes ravies que tu aimes tout en cette fic en espérant que cela dure.**

**Drov Drov : Oui Superman a eu un enfant avec Lois mais on ne sait pas comment et je pense qu'il a été conçut sur Argos, dans les films première génération, il est dit que Superman ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec Lois sans être humain et ça aussi été évoqué dans Smallville et il me semble dans celui où ont voit son fils, j'adore les lecteurs qui lisent correctement et qui son perspicace et au sujet de la pierre tu vas avoir ta réponse parce que dans l'état ou sont les nos filles faut pas trop compter sur elles lol.**

* * *

**Voila nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur nos autres fics. **

**Mise à jour de Qui suis-je aujourd'hui si je peux sinon demain avec l'héritière, je vais allez de ce pas reposer un peu mes neurones douloureuses( migraine oblige) bon encore je raconte ma life désolée lol**

* * *

**Supergirl et les dérivées ne sous appartiennent pas dommage j'aurai bien touché deux mots aux scénaristes... **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Lena se réveilla de son long sommeil dans un lit vide et froid. Elle pouvait sentir ses cernes s'agrandir au fil des jours. Elle ferma les yeux épuisée mais elle avait du travail, encore, et elle ne pouvait pas rester au lit, elle avait une entreprise à gérer.

La femme d'affaires se leva lentement, sentant son estomac se retourner. À peine trente secondes plus tard, Lena se tenait au-dessus des toilettes, comme elle le faisait depuis déjà trois mois aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait combien de temps cela allait durer, et espérait sincèrement que son état ne se prolongerait pas durant toute sa grossesse.

Les mains réconfortantes de sa tendre aimée lui frottant le dos avec douceur, lui manquait, ses bras lui manquaient, ses baisers lui manquaient, sa présence tout simplement lui manquait.

Lena ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue symptôme de son cœur brisé. Elle était une Luthor, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait non ? Le bonheur ne lui était pas réservé.

Ce dernier mois sans Kara avait pour le moins été difficile. Elle avait tenté de part toutes les manières de communiquer avec sa bien-aimée, mais rien y faisait, elle restait sourde à ses appels et ses visites. Les menaces reçues par Alex, une semaine auparavant, l'avait complètement refroidi.

Elle connaissait ce sentiment de trahison. Elle savait ce que Kara pouvait ressentir. Ce manque de confiance mêlée à la cruauté du mensonge. Ces deux sentiments étaient plus que destructeur. Elle aurait seulement aimé, qu'une fois de plus, elle est foi en elle, comme elle l'avait toujours eu.

Elle remuait ciel et terre depuis un mois afin de prouver à Kara que cet enfant était bel et bien le sien, le leur. Elle étudiait sans relâche les gènes humains et Kryptoniens afin de trouver une faille dans cette possible fécondation. Comment leurs deux gamètes avaient pu créer un zygote mi humain-mi Kryptonien ?

Sa tête martelait à la faible possibilité de prouver les événements passés. Tout ce que Kara avait affirmé s'avérait être vrai, et cette science de l'inconnu la dépassait, il était bel et bien impossible qu'un Kryptonien et une humaine est une descendance commune.

La PDG s'avait au fond que sa grossesse n'était pas une grossesse lambda. Elle ne portait pas un enfant tout à fait humain. Sa force était décupler par mille, et le sens de gravité n'était pas le même.

Les rations de nourriture qu'elle devait avaler était bien plus importantes que la moyenne. Elle avait l'impression de s'empiffrer et pourtant elle perdait encore du poids, le bébé pompant toutes les calories et vitamines qu'elle absorbait.

Alors qu'elle n'était même pas à la moitié de la grossesse, elle se demandait si elle survivrait à cette cohabitation jusqu'à la fin. Après tout le corps humain n'était pas conçus pour accueillir un demi Alien aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, même si pour l'instant aucun ne s'était manifesté.

Elle se tenait là, debout face à son miroir de salle de bain, après s'être laver les dents, observant son ventre déjà bien rond pour une femme enceinte de trois mois, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas avec une gestation normale.

Elle passa avec délicatesse sa main sur son celui-ci, un coup accueillant sa caresse comme un échange de tendresse entre une mère et son enfant. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter un éventuel sanglot, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer Kara derrière elle, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ses mains sur les siennes afin de sentir ensemble le premier contact de leur bébé.

Chuchotant des mots doux et apaisant dans le creux de son cou, lui procurant une chair de poule, électrisant son corps comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

Les yeux de Lena s'ouvrirent finalement remplies de larmes. Elle se détestait pour être aussi faible, aussi stupide de penser que le grand amour lui était finalement tombé dessus. Ses deux mois de bonheur avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie, et c'était désormais terminé.

Elle avait tout perdu. Elle en voulait à Kara de ne pas lui faire assez confiance, de ne pas assez l'aimer pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais après tout si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle aussi aurait douté.

Elle secoua la tête et se prépara pour le travail. Elle décida de sauter le petit déjeuner, sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait dans les toilettes de son bureau dans l'heure à venir.

Tout ce qui importait à Lena pour le moment était de rejoindre sa pièce de travail et de rattraper tout le temps perdu au cours de ces dernières semaines. Elle travaillait avec acharnement jusqu'à ce que son corps réclame grâce et qu'elle tombe d'épuisement.

Parfois, elle pouvait apercevoir un éclair fait de rouge et de bleu passer devant son bureau à vive allure, prête à sauver la ville d'un danger imminent, ne se préoccupant certainement plus de la pauvre personne qu'elle était.

La vie n'était certainement pas favorable à sa présence au vue de tous les problèmes qui tournait autour d'elle. Son corps était peut-être encore actif, mais son âme, elle, était morte au moment où Kara avait quitté sa chambre d'hôpital, sans aucun dernier regard pour elle.

Kara volait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le regard scintillant de Lena ne cessait d'occuper son esprit depuis ce mois écoulé loin d'elle. Une cruelle sensation de trahison flottait dans son corps, déchirant son âme jour après jour, la rongeant. Mais malgré cette tromperie, Kara n'arrivait pas à détester Lena, ça lui était impossible, elle était son âme, son cœur, son souffle...

Elle ne comprenait pas son geste. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Après toutes les épreuves traversées. Après ces deux derniers mois merveilleux, comment avait- elle put lui briser ainsi le cœur ?

Dans une infime partie d'elle, Kara espérait que Lena puisse porter son enfant, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Loïs et Clark avait essayé pendant plusieurs années sans obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un résultat, alors comment Lena et elle aurait pu concevoir un enfant dès leur première union ?

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient les unes avec les autres, repoussant l'envie de laisser Lena s'expliquer car elle refusait d'écouter cette vérité blessante et humiliante. Elle refusait d'entendre Lena avouer son comportement adultère, refusait de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle volait de plus en plus haut, appréciant le sentiment de liberté, le manque d'oxygène ne la dérangeait pas, il lui provoquait juste une sensation d'euphorie. Des points noirs flottaient dans sa vision, elle se laissa tomber dans l'atmosphère, profitant des frottements de l'air contre sa combinaison fraîchement conçue.

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle stoppait toute attraction gravitationnelle sur son corps, en se remettant à voler à nouveau jusque chez elle.

L'envie de voir Lena la rongeait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle préférait écouter les paroles sages d'Alex, l'incitant à réfléchir sur sa situation. L'amour pouvait lui faire perdre la tête à tout moment, et elle devait rester forte pour sa propre fierté, elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à accepter la tromperie de la brune même avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de passer devant l'immeuble de L-Corp sur le chemin du retour. Elle trouva la jeune PDG, endormie, la tête placée dans ses bras sur son bureau. Supergirl atterrit avec douceur sur son balcon. Sa mâchoire se serrait alors qu'elle luttait contre son envie de la porter jusqu'au sofa qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce, afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

Et comme si son corps commandait à sa place, elle ouvrit la porte du balcon, et s'avança vers la jeune Luthor. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune, fit basculer doucement la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule puis glissa son autre bras sous ses genoux.

Avec la plus grande des délicatesses, elle la porta jusqu'au sofa où elle l'y déposa avec douceur. Elle se saisit de l'imperméable de Lena et eut un moment d'hésitation en avisant le ventre de son ex compagne qui s'arrondissait déjà. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en grossesse humaine mais elle ne pensait pas qu'à trois mois cela puisse se voir.

Fermant les yeux, elle la couvrit écoutant le cœur de Lena, il battait lentement, suivant sa douce respiration, mais un second cœur se faisait entendre, plus rapide celui-ci. Kara comprit que c'était celui du bébé de la brune qui grandissait en elle.

Lentement elle posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, un coup tapa dans sa paume, surprise, elle sourit malgré elle, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte elle caressa la bosse qui a son contact s'agitait comme pour la saluer. Son sourire s'élargit ce petit être en son amie semblait l'apprécier.

Une main se posa sur la sienne la faisant sursauter, le vert rencontra le bleu pour une fusion intense. La blonde ouvrit la bouche comme en manque d'air alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui hypnotique de la jeune femme, qui semblait sonder son âme.

La fille du ciel déglutit, son cœur s'emballa, ce contact, elle n'y survivrait pas, la seconde d'après elle volait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait loin de Lena, loin de cette douleur qui déchirait son cœur. Quant à la jeune Luthor, elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux pour cacher les larmes qui déferlaient sur ses joues.

Deux autres mois passèrent, Lena avait fait sa première échographie qui avait révélé qu'elle attendait une fille, le médecin avait été surpris que le sexe de l'enfant puisse déjà être définit, il l'avait été encore plus face à la croissance du bébé bien plus développé que la moyenne.

Il était aussi préoccupé par la santé de la femme d'affaire qui malgré les compléments et autres vitamines se dégradait.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la santé physique de Lena qui flanchait, son mentale aussi et celui de la blonde n'était pas mieux que le sien. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Kara était souvent en retard à son travail de journaliste, et sa nouvelle rédactrice en chef, l'avait dans le viseur suite à ses retardements répétitifs.

Elle passait quelques soirs par semaine dans le bar des Aliens en plein cœur de National City, buvant plus que de raison pour oublier que son cœur était brisé. Le poids du monde pesait sur elle, et la pression accumulée au fur et à mesure du temps l'avait faite complétement craquée.

Lena avait toujours été sa drogue, cette force qui la faisait tenir chaque jour. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait perdu, ces soirs de beuverie étaient devenus comme une porte de secours afin d'oublier. Ces soir-là, elle comptait sur Le gardien pour prendre le relais. Sa sœur s'inquiétait pour elle, et elle commençait à penser qu'il lui faudrait de l'éloignement afin de guérir de Lena Luthor.

Kara se trouvait actuellement à son bureau, triant les papiers qui s'étaient accumulés au cours des dernières semaines. Un bruit de pas rythmés, forts, rapides lui fit lever la tête. Elle observa sa patronne arriver à sa hauteur, portant un regard noir à son encontre.

**\- Toi !** S'écria la femme en pointant Kara doigt qui déglutit au ton employé envers elle, mais garda un visage impassible.

**-Je veux que tu interviewes madame Luthor sur sa future technologie !** Lâcha sa patronne en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau de la journaliste, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant afin de démontrer son autorité sur elle.

Les joues de la Kryptonienne prirent une teinte rouge à la pensée de Lena. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était encore trop tôt.

**\- Je ne peux pas, euh madame Luthor et moi euh**… bafouilla Kara confuse.

**\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! **Coupa la femme avec force.

Son regard était féroce, elle voyait très bien que la blonde ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur cette requête mais elle s'en contre fichait. Le cœur de la super se serra dans sa poitrine.

**\- Si tu n'acceptes pas de faire ce que je te demande, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ! **Finit-elle avant de se retourner et de rejoindre son bureau à quelques pas de là, faisant claquer ses talons avec vigueur.

Kara tomba dans son siège, soufflant à pleins poumons. Elle serrait les poings afin de ne pas briser quelque chose, elle les serrait si fort que ses ongles transperçaient sa peau faisant couler un filet de sang le long de ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. La blessure ne prit à peine trente secondes à guérir, mais la blessure émotionnelle, elle, résonnait dans son cœur.

Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires en vitesse, et quitta CatCo avec un objectif en tête. Parler à Kal El.

Son vol vers Smallville fut plutôt rapide contenu de sa vitesse. Elle le savait en vacances dans la ferme familiale avec sa femme. Elle atterrit devant la porte, faisant soulever une infime quantité de poussières devant le porche du ranch de son cousin. Elle leva lentement le poing et frappa quelques faibles coups contre la porte.

Elle put entendre quelques pas à l'intérieur se dirigeant vers elle rapidement et fut accueillie par son cousin, Kal El, qui l'attira chaleureusement dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'il l'étouffa presque. Puis le super l'invita à entrer dans sa maison d'enfance, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

**\- Que me vaut ta visite cousine ?** Demanda le jeune homme en versant un café à sa cousine.

Il pouvait percevoir les cernes sous ses yeux, lui indiquant qu'elle n'allait certainement pas très bien.

**\- Lena m'a trompé…** fit-elle dans un souffle attirant le regard surprit de Clark.

**\- Eh bien euh… tu es certaine de ce que tu avances Kara ?** S'étonna le jeune homme qui avait du mal à croire que la belle brune est pu tromper sa cousine alors qu'il avait vu la façon dont elle la regardait.

**\- Elle est enceinte de 5 mois et tu sais y a cinq mois nous étions déjà ensemble, **déclara Kara et comme si elle voulait se libérer d'un poids, elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé et comment elles s'étaient mises ensemble et avouer leur amour.

**\- Ah ok Kara, il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de cette Kryptonite à laquelle tu as été exposée…** commença Kal-El avant d'être interrompus par Lois qui faisait irruption dans le salon.

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux en avisant le ventre rond de la femme de son cousin.

**\- Vous avez fait appel à un donneur !** S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, prenant la jeune femme dans les bras pour la serrer contre elle. Une toux derrière elle, la fit se séparer de la jeune femme.

**\- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant, mais la grossesse de Lois est très risquée. **

La blonde fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, fixant un regard interrogateur au jeune couple.

**\- C'est notre enfant biologique**, affirma-t-il avec un sourire enchanté, le regard débordant d'amour pour sa femme.

**\- Lois ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte car comme tu le sais c'est tout simplement impossible pour une humaine d'enfanter avec un Kryptonien mais notre désir d'enfant était trop fort, nous voulions accomplir notre amour par une troisième vie. Nous sommes donc allés sur Argo afin de comprendre ce système d'enfantement complexe, étant donné que depuis des centaines d'années c'était une matrice qui créait les enfants de Krypton. Au final, il y avait une véritable solution mais uniquement avec l'âme sœur du Kryptonien ainsi Loïs et moi à l'aide de la matrice, avons pu naturellement concevoir un enfant,** expliqua Clark en faisant s'assoir sur ses genoux Lois en croisant ses mains sur son ventre.

**\- Elle doit prendre quelques compléments pour sa grossesse, car le bébé pompe toute son énergie, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout !** Finit l'homme le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Au début de ma grossesse j'étais malade à en mourir, rien ne pouvait me suffire 18 heures de sommeil ne suffisait pas, je mangeais comme dix sans prendre un gramme, bon ça, ça ne me dérangeais pas !** Ria la brune.

**\- Kara, Lena ne t'as pas trompé, le second effet de cette Kryptonite est que deux âmes sœurs peuvent concevoir un enfant lorsque cela est impossible. Lorsqu'un Kryptonien et un humain s'aiment profondément, d'un amour véritable alors la première relation qu'ils auront ensemble avec cette kryptonite permettra de créer la vie**, l'informa Kal El dans un sourire.

Son visage devint subitement grave et déclara :

**\- Il va falloir l'amener sur Argo Kara, parce que cinq mois de grossesse sans surveillance spéciale est très dangereux pour une humaine, elle pourrait en mourir ! **

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe à la jeune femme, sans perdre une seconde, elle partit à la vitesse du son. Comment avait-elle pu douter une seconde de la sincérité de la brune, elle avait toujours été sincère et honnête avec elle et leur amour était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. Alors qu'elle avait toujours eu foi en elle, elle avait douté et la seule fois où cela arrivait, risquait de lui coûter la vie.

* * *

**Voila c'est a vous les amis qu'avez vous pensé de cette suite ? Maintenant Kara sait que cet enfant est bien d'elle et qu'elle a été stupide de douter de l'amour de sa vie...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens alors oui c'est la suite avant samedi mais comme je ne serais pas là ce week end, nous postons donc en avance. Pretty Little Camren et moi même nous vous remercions pour vos reviews**

**Aurore93 : Oui des âmes sœurs et je trouve poétique du coup qu'elles puissent avoir un enfant ensemble, c'est beau mais le Supercorp est beau. Je t'ai envoyé un mp**

**Keyenix : Merci, je suis plus reposée mais quand tu te lèves à 4 heures du mat ça tire à des moments. Oui Alex réagis en fonction de sa soeur parce que c'est sa soeur et qu'elle passera toujours avant n'importe qui. Tout le monde pense que Kal n'aime pas Lena mais c'est faux, je pense juste qu'il l'apprécie mais reste sur ses gardes car il a eu l'expérience best friend qui vire mal, la différence c'est que Lex a toujours eu le mal en lui. Kara agit toujours impulsivement quand il s'agit de Lena et là il est plus que temps d'y aller mais Lena pardonnera t-elle ? Tu vas avoir de la lecture dis donc lol**

J** : Haha oui mais tu n'as pas crié assez fort et sa super ouïe était en panne lol. Oui grossesse à gros risques, déjà une grossesse normale l'est mais celle ci est encore plus dangereuse. Lena est une dure à cuire elle a survécu à une enfance avec Liliane Luthor quand même lol. Haha il faut bien que Kara soit la méchante de temps en temps, elle a réagis de la mauvaise façon mais mérite quand même le bonheur sachant que Lena ne pourra le trouver qu'avec elle. Oui ils ont créé une matrice mais il y a des années elle n'existait pas, les enfants étaient créé de façon naturelle sur Krypton et cette notion d'âme soeur à été mentionné je ne sais plus où dans Smallville je crois, l'oeuvre de superman est si riche qu'on a pplusieurs versions comme il y a plusieurs version de Supergirl, la première est Kara Danvers mais il y a aussi Linda Danvers qui prend sa place quand elle meurt lors de la crise (on l'a échappé belle) bref je me perd. Encore une fois Kal n'est pas le connard qu'on pense (même s'il a abandonné sa cousine) et il a vu que Lena n'est pas son frère. Clark n'a pas eu son bonheur grâce à la pierre mais parce qu'il a conçut Jonathan sur Argos, où il n' a pas de pouvoir, c'est du moins ce que j'en ai déduit de la série, je me trompe peut être. Mais les fin horribles sont là pour donner envie de lire la suite lol.**

**Drov Drov : Bien sur que Lena lui en veut mais elle l'aime donc avec un enfant, on peut partir du principe que son amour est plus fort que tout et qu'elle va mettre sa fierté Luthorienne de coté**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Kara atterrit sur le balcon de Lena, comme elle l'avait fait deux mois plus tôt. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la baie vitrée, tenta de la faire coulisser vers la droite mais elle était verrouillée. Elle ne voyait pas le corps de la jeune femme, mais pouvait entendre son cœur battre lentement, signe qu'elle dormait profondément.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, elle trouva la PDG amaigrie alors qu'elle utilisait sa vision à rayon X pour voir son amour. Elle qui n'était déjà pas bien envelopper à part son ventre rond, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'on reconnaisse sa grossesse. Bien entendu, elle avait pu suivre l'évolution de celle-ci dans les journaux, puisqu'elle avait fait la UNE lorsque celle-ci avait été découverte mais encore une fois Kara n'avait pas été à ses côtés, elle l'avait laisser affronter cela toutes seule. Pendant près de deux mois et demi, elle l'avait laissé chaque matin vider le contenu de son estomac sans aucun réconfort ou soulagement de sa part. Elle n'avait pas été là pour veiller à ce qu'elle mange suffisamment pour subvenir à ses besoins vitaux alors que le bébé prenait toutes ses réserves. Elle l'avait laissé se reposer dans un lit froid sans réconfort. La Kryptonienne l'avait abandonné. Elle avait abandonné celle qu'elle voulait appeler sa femme plus que tout au monde. Le regret rongeait le cœur de la blonde s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de son être comme un monstre vicieux.

La super descendit dans la ruelle, non loin de là, reposant ses lunettes sur son nez et dématérialisa son costume, la laissant dans un cardigan rose et un pantalon court blanc. Elle aligna ses pas à une vitesse curieusement élevée pour un être humain normal et entra dans le bâtiment après s'être prêté à un bref contrôle de sécurité.

Rentrant dans l'ascenseur, Kara appuya sur le bouton familier de l'étage de Lena. Elle était en train de répéter toutes les excuses qu'elle allait pouvoir formuler à sa compagne pour qu'elle lui pardonne son manque de confiance. Le son de la sonnette annonçant l'étage, la fit sursauter et elle avança vers le bureau de la PDG avec détermination afin de parler à la brune mais un bras rapide attrapa son poignet, la faisant se retourner.

**\- Mademoiselle Danvers, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.** Lâcha la nouvelle assistante de Lena d'un air sévère.

**\- J'ai besoin de voir Mademoiselle Luthor.** Répondit Kara avec empressement.

\- **Elle n'est actuellement pas disposée à recevoir qui que ce soit !** Rétorqua l'autre femme en lâchant le poignet de la blonde.

**\- Je suis envoyée par Cat Co, il s'agit d'une interview, j'ai rendez-vous !** Mentit-elle attirant le regard curieux de la brune.

**\- Je dois vérifier**. Affirma la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Kara en profita pour s'introduire en super vitesse dans le bureau de Lena et ferma à clé derrière elle. Elle savait que l'assistante n'appellerait pas la sécurité puisqu'elle connaissait le lien qu'elles avaient entretenues toutes les deux.

La jeune Danvers, s'appuya sur la porte fermée, le front contre celle-ci et poussa un long soupir pour se donner du courage avant de se retourner vers la brune. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand, ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement face au spectacle que Lena lui offrait bien malgré elle. Celle-ci flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du canapé, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? La situation confirmait bien les propos de son cousin. Lena portait son enfant, le fait que son amie lévite au-dessus du sofa le confirmait. L'enfant qu'elle portait avait des pouvoirs qui se manifestaient à travers sa mère. Kara ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé cela possible, elle s'apprêtait devenir maman, à avoir une vie de famille, et cela l'effrayait autant que cela l'enchantait. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et si Lena ne lui pardonnait pas après tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire endurer ? Si elle ne l'aimait plus et ne voulait plus d'elle ?

La fille du ciel s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme dont le corps flottait toujours. Avec douceur, elle saisit les mains de son amour dans les siennes et la fit doucement redescendre sur le sofa. A son touché, les magnifiques yeux verts de la brune s'ouvrirent pour tomber dans le bleu de ceux de Kara. La femme d'affaires écarquilla les siens, les larmes lui montèrent. C'était un rêve, encore, comme deux mois plus tôt où elle avait fait ce merveilleux songe où sa belle blonde était penchée sur elle après l'avoir porté sur son canapé

Encore une fois, elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle put jusqu'à en voir des points noirs.

**\- Rêve stupide, pourquoi mon cerveau est si cruel avec moi ?** Laissa faiblement échapper Lena en sanglotant, attirant le regard brisé de Kara.

La blonde pouvait ressentir la tristesse qui émanait de son amie, elle aurait presque pu la toucher du doigt et s'en saisir. Sa culpabilité grandissait un peu plus en elle, si cela continuait, elle l'immergerait complètement. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur celle de Lena, la serrant dans un geste doux et familier.

\- Je suis là… Souffla-t-elle avec tendresse, alors qu'un flot de larmes inondait ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

\- Je suis là. Répéta-t-elle, attirant les yeux verts de la brune à nouveau dans les siens.

\- Tu m'as laissé… Lâcha finalement la jeune femme entre deux sanglots, serrant la main de la Kryptonienne en retour.

Le trou béant dans le cœur de Kara ne cessait de s'élargir à la vue de la douleur dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune PDG, juste par sa faute, à cause de son abandon.

**\- Je suis désolée…** S'excusa-t-elle en laissant glisser son pouce tendrement contre la joue de sa compagne afin d'effacer la peine de ses joues.

**\- J'aurai dû te faire confiance…** Avoua la fille du ciel d'une voix chevrotante, ressentant la douleur de Lena qui transperçait tout son être, faisant un écho déchirant à la sienne. **« J'ai été stupide, tellement stupide … »** ajouta-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Au son de ces dernières paroles, Lena tenta de se relever, mais sa vision se brouilla instantanément. Le manque d'énergie se faisait clairement ressentir. Elle avait l'impression de sentir ses os se briser sous son poids, alors que les douleurs articulaires la tuaient petit à petit. Son estomac grondait continuellement, l'incitant à avaler presqu'une dizaine de milliers de calories par jour.

Kara la tenait fermement, agrippant son corps avec force et une angoisse qui lui broyait les entrailles. Son regard dévia vers le ventre déjà bien bombé de Lena, apercevant les petits coups du bébé, son bébé, leur bébé, déjà bien développé.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue une fois de plus. Avait-elle même arrêté de pleurer ? Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas abandonner que Lena dans ce processus d'éloignement mais aussi son enfant. La culpabilité encore, était en train de lui dévorer les entrailles, lui coupant la respiration, lui donnant la nausée. Lena avait assisté aux premiers examens sans elle, sans aucun soutien moral tandis que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une femme malhonnête et de petite vertu.

**\- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…** L'informa finalement Lena quelques secondes plus tard. **« J'en viens à avoir des hallucinations, que puis-je faire pour te faire sortir de ma tête ? »** renchérit-t-elle dans un souffle faisant déglutir difficilement Kara.

**\- Lena regardes-moi ?** Ordonna Kara doucement, alors qu'elle attirait une fois de plus le regard de la jeune femme dans le sien en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. **« Je suis-là, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, jamais je n'aurai dû douter de toi, jamais… »** Ajouta la Kryptonienne, le souffle court.

La femme d'affaire la regarda interloquée, comme si ce que venait de dire Kara ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles, ou tout du moins, elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sans discontinuer sur les joues de la femme aux yeux verts, ce n'était pas possible Kara ne pouvait pas se tenir face à elle, lui demander pardon. C'était encore une cruelle illusion que son esprit lui jouait pour lui faire mal, pour lui faire bien comprendre tout ce qu'elle avait perdue.

Elle sentit des mains lui saisir les joues avec douceur pour lui faire relever la tête et encore une fois le bleu fusionna avec le vert. Elles se voyaient à travers l'autre, leur âme commune qui se retrouvait à nouveau. Les lèvres de Kara frôlèrent timidement celles de Lena comme par crainte d'être repoussée, comme si elle n'avait plus le droit à ce geste d'amour. Bien trop vite au goût de la brune la journaliste s'écarta pour à nouveau plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

**\- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais Lena, je ne me pardonnerais jamais le mal que j'ai pu te faire en t'abandonnant… en vous abandonnant …** Déclara la blonde en posant son front contre le sien. **« J'espère juste que tu auras en toi la force de me pardonner et de me laisser revenir vers toi… »** ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne, le front toujours contre le sien, les yeux fermés comme pour savourer pleinement la douce chaleur de son amour.

Lena se laissa glisser contre la jeune femme enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il y eu un long silence avant qu'elle prenne la parole, sa voix était éraillée à peine audible.

**\- J'étais toute seule…tu… tu m'as laissé…tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer… **

Kara serra la brune dans ses bras laissant encore une fois ses larmes de culpabilité et de tristesse couler sur ses joues.

**\- Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire Lena, quand j'ai su pour ta grossesse, ça m'a déchiré le cœur, je me suis sentit trahis, je ne pouvais pas te croire, ma colère et ma tristesse m'ont aveuglées, je me suis fermée à toi alors que j'aurai dû lire en toi et y voir comme toujours toute ta sincérité lorsque tu me regardes...** Déclara Kara en posant sa tête sur celle de son amie.

**\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur Kara…Comment pourrais-je encore avoir confiance en toi, qui me dit qu'au moindre malentendu tu ne me fuiras pas encore ?** Argua la brune en se dégageant à contre cœur de la blonde lui tournant le dos pour ne pas se laisser enivrer pas ses beaux yeux d'un bleu si clair.

Les paroles de Lena touchèrent en plein cœur Kara, elle comprenait, acceptait, elle l'avait bien mérité mais cela n'empêchait pas de faire mal à en crever. D'une part parce qu'elles l'effrayaient, elle avait peur qu'il soit trop tard et d'autre part, elle faisait le triste constat qu'elle était bien en deçà du mal qu'elle pensait avoir fait à son âme sœur. Elle regardait le dos voûté de son amie comme si elle portait le monde sur ses épaules. Elle aurait aimé se coller à ce corps qu'elle adorait, se serrer contre elle, poser sa tête entre ses omoplates et l'encercler de ses bras pour poser ses mains sur son ventre et l'amener contre elle. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit pas après les paroles de la brune. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule mais stoppa son geste, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, elle déglutit difficilement, sa vision se brouillant.

**\- Je ferais tout Lena tout pour que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau, que tu me pardonnes, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que plus jamais je ne te laisserais…** Haleta Kara en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

Il était sans doute trop tard Lena ne lui pardonnerait plus, elle lui avait fait trop de mal, son abandon avait eu raison de son amour pour elle.

**\- Peu importe ce que tu décides Lena, je l'accepterais même si tu n'as plus de sentiments pour moi mais je ne vous laisserais pas c'est au-dessus de mes forces !** Poursuivit la blonde dont les paroles lui coûtaient, on lui aurait arraché un bras que cela aurait été bien moins douloureux.

Un silence se fit pesant, la blonde était bord de l'attaque cardiaque, le mutisme de son amie devenait insoutenable.

**\- Si je n'avais pas peur de me briser les os de la main, je te mettrais volontiers mon poing dans la figure espèce d'idiote de journaliste !** Gronda la brune en se tournant vers la Kryptonienne qui ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

Elle n'eut pas de temps de répondre que la brune se jetais sur ses lèvres, les prenant avec avidité. Kara laissa ses mains se perdre dans ses belles boucles brunes, savourant la douce sensation des mèches soyeuses sous ses doigts. Son parfum l'envoutait comment avait-elle pu y renoncer durant tant de temps, renoncer à cette ivresse. Leur gémissement s'unir dans un même son, lorsque Lena ouvrit la bouche pour prendre un peu d'air Kara y glissa sa langue pour l'unir à la sienne et elles commencèrent un ballet féérique s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre dans une valse sulfureuse. La brune s'appuya de tout son poids pour faire basculer sa compagne sur le sofa, elle se positionna sur elle ses genoux de chaque partie de ses hanches. Son ventre ne lui rendant pas la tâche facile, elle se décala légèrement sur le côté sans quitter les lèvres de son amante dont les gémissements se faisait de plus en plus sonores.

La libido d'une femme enceinte étant exacerbé et le manque de Kara rendait la brune folle de désir, son énergie retrouvée miraculeusement comme si elle puisait sa force dans celle de son âme sœur. Elle la voulait maintenant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lentement la PDG remonta sa main dans une caresse de la cuisse de la blonde, à sa hanche puis la glissa sous le top de la jeune femme, ses longs doigts fins effleurèrent la peau de son ventre, faisant frissonner la journaliste qui perdait la raison à son touché, ses mains quant à elles avaient élues domicile sur le superbe fessier de son amour, le palpant avec douceur.

**\- Lena… ** Souffla Kara dans un murmure **« Nous ne pouvons pas…tu es trop faible… »** s'efforçait d'articuler la jeune femme.

**\- Chut, trop de temps Kara…trop de temps loin de tes bras, de ta peau, j'ai envie de toi maintenant… **Souffla Lena en embrassa son cou redescendant lentement sur la clavicule de son amour laissant un chemin ardent sur sa peau.

La main de la brune remonta jusqu'à un sein de Kara qu'elle caressa à travers son dessous. Les yeux de la fille du ciel se fermèrent et un râle lui échappa, ses caresses lui avaient tellement manqué, elle les avait rêvés depuis des mois et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle aussi, mais les paroles de Kal El lui revinrent à l'esprit. Lena avait eu déjà bien assez de chance de survivre aux cinq premiers mois de grossesse, il était donc hors de question qu'elle la laisse sans soin adapté une seconde de plus.

Rassemblant toute la volonté qu'elle avait en elle, elle saisit la main de sa compagne qui s'était glissé sous le tissus de son soutien-gorge pour taquiner entre ses doigts le bout de ses seins faisant monter la chaleur corporelle de la Kryptonienne de quelques degrés, lui arrachant un râle extatique.

**\- Lena…il faut que je te dise quelque chose… **Balbutia péniblement la blonde.

**\- Plus tard, je te veux maintenant…** Gronda Lena en plongeant à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Kara.

_Par Rao, cette femme veut ma mort_ songea la journaliste, elle en avait tout aussi envie mais la santé de Lena primait et il était hors de question qu'elle attende encore avant de l'amener sur Argo. Les soulevant du canapé, la blonde les fit se redresser dans les airs.

**\- Lena, je te promets qu'on reprendra là où nous nous sommes arrêtées lorsque tu iras mieux mais pour l'instant nous devons nous rendre sur Argo afin que ta grossesse soit prise en charge comme il se doit.** Dit Kara en les faisant reposer au sol, tenant son âme sœur dans ses bras.

**\- Argo ?** S'enquit la femme d'affaires en se collant à la blonde comme si son corps était aimanté.

**\- Sur Argo ma mère pourra te soigner et te donner ce qu'il faut comme elle a donné à Loïs afin que tu puisses mener à terme ta grossesse sans risquer d'y perdre la vie, par Rao Lena si tu savais comme je m'en veux, si tu n'avais pas été si solide, cela aurait pu te tuer. **Fit Kara sentant son cœur se briser à cette pensée.

**\- Je vais rencontrer ta mère ? **Balbutia Lena, semblant d'un coup, angoissée, bien qu'elle l'est déjà vu mais à ce moment elles n'étaient pas en couple.** « Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? SI elle n'approuvait pas notre union ? Si le fait que je sois une femme la révulse ? Et…** Ajouta la jeune femme à toute vitesse sentant l'angoisse l'étreindre.

**\- Lena stop, ma mère va t'adorer, j'en suis certaine !** La rassura Kara en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait que Lena Luthor pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses alors que sa vie était en danger et qu'elle ne devrait son salut qu'à un remède qu'elle trouverait sur un fragment de planète morte. Décidément cette femme ne raisonnait véritablement pas comme tout à chacun.

**\- Je t'avertis Kara Danvers, ne t'avises plus jamais de me quitter, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu goûteras à la version noire de la Luthor qui est en moi.** Grogna Lena en toisant sévèrement la blonde qui déglutis.

La brune fit volte-face afin de regagner sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour leur voyage. Kara se mordit violemment la lèvre, un éclair de lubricité passa dans son regard, elle avisa les fesses de Lena, pourquoi diable fallait-il que la jeune femme est des propos prêtant à confusion.

**\- Si la partie sombre de toi est aussi délicieuse que la partie lumineuse, je veux bien basculer du côté obscur !** Ne put s'empêcher de dire la blonde en riant alors que la réponse de la jeune Luthor fut un coussin du canapé qu'elle avait lancé en pleine figure de sa compagne.

_Par Rao_ pensa Kara _ce que qu'elle lui avait manqué…_

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous alors que va donner le voyage vers Argos ? Sera t-il trop tard ? Lena survivra t-elle au bébé Supercorp ?**

**La suite est écrite mais nous n'avons plus rien après le chapitre 6 donc il vous faudra peut être attendre un peu plus désolées.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les gens alors la mise à jour de l'enfant du soleil que j'avais complètement oublié enfin on avait oublié avec Pretty**

**Nous vous remercions de vos reviews **

**J : Oui Kara s'en sort assez indemne pour une fois mais nous avons choisis d'aller à contre courant d'une Lena rancunière comme je ne sais quoi parce que au niveau de la série c'est tellement ridicule enfin la série devient ridicule avec ce forçage de relation, tellement pas naturelle avec Colgate et Kara. Lena est en manque oui et en plus étant enceinte avec l'absence de sa chérie c'est explosif ! Désolées il n'y aura pas de vie dure pour Kara mais satisfait toi de l'héritière elle en bave assez lol. Le retour sur Argos dans ce chapitre avec la rencontre officiel avec maman. Je pense que ca devrait même te plaire cette rencontre. Voila voila**

**Drov Drov : Oui ensemble elles sont plus fortes que tout**

**Keyenix : Il semblerait que nous t'ayons perdu pour les autres fics celle ci étant la dernière sur laquelle tu t'es manifesté, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. OUi le pardon facile de Lena est a contre courant mais il y a le manque de Kara, la tristesse d'être seule et aussi ses hormones qui parlent pour elle et pour une fois pas de rancune tenace pour la jeune Luthor qui pense à son cœur avant tout. Oui Kara a eu une lutte entre son désir pour Lena et son désir de la protéger mais ce dernier sera toujours plus grand alors même si cela à été dure elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller égoï la rencontre avec la belle maman.**

**Fosie :Hey te voila sur cette fic as tu lu qui suis ? La suite de ta petite fic du dimanche après midi cloîtré à la maison lol oui la fiction ne devais pas être autrement qu'un two shot à la base**

* * *

**Bon eh bien c'est la merde quand on sait qu'il ne leur restait que quelques jours de tournage pour conclure la saison, on devra attendre avant d'avoir une suite mais le soucis c'est que bébé Melwood ne va pas attendre pour grandir lui alors avec ce décalage de tournage auront nous une saison 6 ou devrons nous attendre 2021 ? Nous verrons bien, quoi qu'il en soit si c'est pour forcer la relation William Kara autant arrêter tout car ça tiens pas la route**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Kara et Lena se trouvaient à l'entrée du grand bâtiment dans lequel vivait Alura, la mère biologique de la Super. La femme d'affaires avait été éblouie par la beauté du fragment de Terre, rescapé de Krypton. Les bâtiments semblaient sortis tout droit d'un film de science-fiction, alors que des petits parcs aménagés abritaient des espèces végétales méconnues de l'espèce humaine.

L'air n'était pas pollué par le carburant des véhicules, étant donné que les Kryptonniens marchaient pour se déplacer d'un point à un autre, ou en utilisant des capsules, alimentées par des panneaux solaires, circulant dans des tubes transparents.

La culture de ce monde dépassait totalement Lena, mais elle espérait que la race humaine adopte un comportement semblable dans les décennies à venir, ou la planète terre finirait définitivement comme Krypton.

Kara tenait d'une poigne ferme et douce à la fois la main droite de Lena, la guidant dans la grande tour pour le moins somptueuse, ressemblant aux stéréotypes des bâtiments royaux. Elle pouvait observer du coin de l'œil les gardes, effectuant un salut à leur passage.

La jeune Luthor se demandait si cette marque de respect était réservée à tous, ou si ce n'était que pour elles. Kara était issue d'une grande lignée de scientifiques après tout, ils devaient leur salut au père de la jeune femme

Ce qui surprit Lena, c'est que personne ne semblait la juger, parce que personne ne savait qui elle était. Ici, aucun citoyen ne savait que son frère était un fou furieux, xénophobe envers leur peuple. Personne ne savait que sa mère avait suivi ses traces et avait tenté d'éradiquer toutes races Aliens de la surface de la planète bleue.

Personne ne savait qu'elle-même avait tiré deux balles dans la poitrine de son aîné, faisant d'elle une meurtrière. Elle était libre, libre d'être celle qu'elle voulait pendant ce court laps de temps où elle demeurait sur Argo, ici, elle était juste que Lena. En un rien de temps, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient face à une grande porte en bois parfaitement sculptée.

Les dessins semblaient raconter une histoire poignante, un sacrifice, peut-être celui du père biologique de Kara, Lena ne savait pas trop. La porte s'ouvrit avec force, coupant ses pensées.

Une dame brune de grande beauté apparut, vêtue d'une longue robe fluide bleutée traditionnelle avec le symbole de Supergirl sur la poitrine, celui des EL. C'était cette femme qu'elle avait, une fois, aperçue sur Terre, qui avait aidé le monde à se battre contre une menace dangereuse. Elle l'avait vu discutant et étreignant Kara l'année précédente, et pensa qu'elle devait être sa mère.

La femme attrapa la blonde dans ses bras, la serrant fortement, confirmant l'intuition de la scientifique. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle se sépara de sa fille qu'elle aperçut Lena, se tenant aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait, tandis que sa main avait glissé sans se rendre compte sur son ventre arrondi.

Kara attrapa la main de sa compagne, lui adressant un doux sourire. Alura suivit le mouvement de main de sa fille, et remonta son regard dans celui de la blonde, puis dans celui de la jeune PDG, qui n'en menait décidément pas large face au regard scrutateur de la matriarche.

**\- Voici Lena maman…** Présenta la journaliste joyeusement.

Le sourire de Lena se crispa au manque de réaction de la mère de sa petite amie. Ses mains devinrent rapidement moites et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-**Mon âme sœur…** Conclut la jeune Danvers avec amour et fierté.

Le regard d'Alura se détendit rapidement, se concentrant sur la brune face à elle.

**\- Euh enchant…** Commença la jeune femme avant d'être interrompue par la douce étreinte d'Alura, qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accueillir Lena comme un membre de sa famille.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à la brune, attirant un petit rire de sa bien-aimée. Alura se recula à la sensation d'un ventre bosselé contre le sien, offrant des petits coups anormalement puissants pour un humain. Il restait un peu d'énergie lumineuse de leur soleil jaune dans les cellules de la brune, et le bébé ne se gênait pas pour la consommer.

Le regard d'Alura tomba sur le ventre arrondi de la Luthor. S'approchant curieusement de celui-ci. Elle leva les yeux interrogateurs vers sa fille qui se retrouvait un peu gênée d'expliquer la réelle situation à sa mère.

**\- J'ai été touché par la Kryptonite violette…** Lâcha Kara les joues pourpres de honte, ne voulant pas s'étendre plus sur les détails.

Le visage d'Alura s'illumina alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur le ventre de Lena, un regard de pure d'adoration envers celui-ci, comme-ci elle l'adressait à ce bébé.

**\- Je vais être grand-mère**… Lâcha-t-elle en réalisant que sa famille allait s'agrandir et ce, de façon naturelle, des larmes de bonheur coulant de ses yeux. Kara ne put s'empêcher de suivre le geste, émue de voir sa mère aussi heureuse. **Où sont mes manières, allez-vous asseoir, tu sembles fatiguée, Lena**, laissa échapper la mère de Kara en s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser passer le jeune couple.

La blonde passa ses bras autour du corps épuisé de sa compagne, l'aidant à aligner ses pas jusqu'au canapé. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir d'aise au contact de celui-ci, fermant les yeux dans le but de les reposer quelques secondes.

Le voyage bien que rapide l'avait épuisé, et la douleur ne cessait de s'intensifier.

\- **Veux-tu quelques choses à boire Lena ? J'ai une délicieuse décoction de fruits et de plantes qui va te redonner de l'énergie**. Demanda la matriarche en passant sa main sur le front de la brune afin d'évaluer rapidement son état.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il semblait que la jeune femme était un peu fiévreuse.

\- **Je veux bien si cela ne vous dérange pas,** accepta Lena en reprenant une courte respiration afin de soulager ses poumons.

Alura tendit le verre à la brune, qu'elle but en un rien de temps.

-** Maman, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Le corps de Lena ne supporte pas la grossesse. Et la technologie terrienne n'est pas assez avancée pour pouvoir nous aider, **déclara Kara en tenant fermement la main de sa compagne afin de lui montrer son soutien à travers cette dure épreuve.

**\- Bien évidemment Kara, que croyais-tu ? Une grossesse est déjà un risque pour une femme, mais une grossesse à Demi-Kryptonienne est extrêmement dangereuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas amené ta compagne au début de sa grossesse. Même Kal El n'a pas manqué de venir régulièrement pour Loïs, qu'as-tu dans la tête ?** Lui reprocha sa mère d'un air sévère.

**\- Tu as été élevée dans une famille de scientifiques, tu devrais le savoir Kara ! Lena a eu une énorme chance de survivre durant ces derniers mois, sans complément suffisamment puissant pour pallier les besoins conséquents de votre bébé, ton manque de discernement aurait pu la tuer !** Conclut-elle finalement en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

Lena observa Kara qui n'avait pas pipé mot. Elle voyait ses yeux briller de contrariété mais aussi de peine. Trop souvent, avec sa propre mère, elle avait ressenti cela, la déception qu'elle lut dans ses yeux, ses mots étaient toujours durs à entendre à subir et définitivement Kara ne méritait pas cela.

Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, la jeune femme était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il soit, et entendre dire par sa mère qu'elle la décevait, était la pire chose qu'un enfant puisse entendre, surtout que la blonde avait longtemps cru l'avoir perdue.

-** Kara, n'est responsable de rien, c'est moi qui suis la forte tête, on ne se plaint jamais dans ma famille, **la défendit Lena en serrant la main de son âme sœur dans la sienne, signe de réconfort. La journaliste ouvrit la bouche mais la brune l'interrompit d'une pression de sa main en secouant la tête.

\- **Eh bien ce n'est pas raisonnable Lena, je vais devoir te garder plusieurs jours sous perfusion afin de rétablir ton corps et lui donner assez de force pour les prochains mois, et tu devras prendre le double de complément pour pallier à l'absence de vitamines… **Déclara Alura en observant la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que la compagne de sa fille avait pris la responsabilité sur elle dans le seul but de protéger cette dernière et cela lui réchauffa le cœur, elle savait que sa Kara serait entre de bonnes mains avec cette humaine qui semblait l'aimer plus que de raison.

Les jours passèrent et Lena se sentait définitivement mieux. Ses os la faisaient moins souffrir, et son corps semblait avoir repris une quantité de force exponentielle. Marcher était redevenu un acte du quotidien naturellement facile à exécuter.

Elle savait que tout n'était pas lié à l'unique consommation de sérum et de médicament fournis par Alura, mais aussi par la présence des différents soleils rouges sur son corps. En effet sans l'astre de la terre prodiguant les pouvoirs extraordinaires aux Kryptoniens, sa grossesse redevenait une gestation normale avec un bébé à la force normale, sans pouvoir.

Elle savait qu'en rentrant sur Terre, la grossesse serait toujours compliquée à endurer, mais avec plus de facilité grâce aux traitements de la mère de Kara. L'idée de rester sur Argo pour aller jusqu'à son terme lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais le manque du soleil sur son corps se faisait tout de même ressentir, menant le jeune couple à écourter leur séjour.

Lena remercia Alura pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa future petite fille et elle. Elle avait ressenti l'amour de cette dame plus que généreuse, quelque chose qu'il lui avait considérablement manqué dans sa jeunesse. Elle avait deux belles-mères adorables, et savait que sa fille aurait deux grandes mères extraordinaires. Eliza et Alura combleraient définitivement leur petit enfant d'un amour inconditionnel.

Le retour sur Terre fut agréable pour les deux jeunes femmes. Kara respirait le grand air, aspirant toute l'énergie solaire aux alentours dans son organisme. Lena profitait définitivement de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le teint de Kara s'illuminait avec une élégance absolue, alors que ses yeux brillaient tel un clair de lune, alors qu'elle se tenait sur le balcon de l'appartement de la jeune Luthor.

Un sourire radieux apparut alors sur le visage de la femme enceinte, prônant son amour de par un regard intense et doux. Kara s'avança vers la brune étendue sur le canapé, une main posée sur son ventre gonflé, plus qu'il ne le devrait. C'était son sixième mois de grossesse, et il paraissait aussi gros qu'une femme enceinte de presque huit mois.

La blonde s'agenouilla aux côtés du corps détendu de Lena, posa tendrement sa main sur celle de la brune, souriant à chaque petit coup de salut ressenti. La brune sourit à la sensation des petits coups plus faciles à endurer qu'ils ne l'étaient autrefois.

La fille du ciel remonta son regard dans les orbes verts après avoir entendu un petit rire s'échapper de la gorge de la jeune PDG. Elle admira avec tendresse et amour les traits fins de sa compagne, glissant avec adoration une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Une pensée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, occupant chaque parcelle de celui-ci. Elle se dit pendant les premières secondes que cela serait peut-être précipité, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et c'était Lena, pour toute la vie.

**-Épouse-moi..**. Lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir, ne coupant pas le regard intense échangé avec Lena. Le sentiment de surprise parcourut le corps de la femme enceinte, la poussant à s'asseoir face à la blonde agenouillée.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction, observant le visage interrogateur de la Super. Les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce moment puisse se produire un jour. Se marier, avoir une famille, quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie.

Son nom l'avait poussé à se protéger de cette vie idyllique et improbable pour une femme comme elle, mais l'enfant qu'elle sentait en elle, et le regard craintif et inquiet de Kara la poussait à faire tomber toutes ses idées qu'elle s'était construite au fil des années.

-**Si tu ne veux pas je comprends, nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps et** …" commença la blonde. "

**-Oui !** La coupa Lena en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Leurs yeux ne voulaient plus se quitter, laissant place à un débordement de larmes de joie. **Oui je veux devenir ta femme. Plus que tout au monde**, avoua-t-elle un flot humide gisant de ses orbes verts parfaits.

Kara ne put empêcher l'élargissement de son sourire. En un clignement d'œil, les lèvres de Lena étaient sur les siennes, provoquant un sentiment de bonheur et de délices exquis. Leurs cœurs prirent une course effrénée par leurs sentiments exacerbés par l'instant.

La cadette des Danvers sortit une paire de bracelets de sa poche arrière. Sa mère lui avait glissé discrètement avant leur retour, quelques heures auparavant. Il s'agissait du bracelet de mariage de ses parents, de couleur argentée lumineuse sans aucun défaut et d'une matière que Lena ne connaissait pas.

**-Sur krypton, les bagues de fiançailles sont en fait des bracelets**, commença Kara en essuyant les larmes de bonheur coulant de ses yeux. **Ils appartenaient à mes parents, et je t'offre aujourd'hui, Lena Kieran Luthor, mon âme et mon cœur, **ajouta-t-elle remplie d'émotion. **Acceptes-tu cette offrande comme signe de mon amour ?** Demanda-t-elle la voix chevrotante, ancrant son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

**-Oui, je l'accepte**, affirma Lena la voix tremblante de bonheur. Kara plaça le bracelet autour du poignet fin de Lena. De petits cristaux bleutés et verts firent une apparition surprenante, rappelant étrangement la couleur des yeux des jeunes femmes, le rendant unique.

Ces deux bracelets avaient la capacité de s'auto perfectionner en fonction des êtres qui les liaient. Leurs yeux s'élargirent de surprise face à la beauté du bijou. Lena attrapa l'autre bracelet à son tour, raclant sa gorge comblée d'émotion.

**-Kara Danvers Zor-EL, acceptes-tu de bracelet comme signe de mon amour ? **Demanda calmement Lena à son tour, engendrant un énième flot de larmes de bonheur de glisser des joues de Kara.

**-Oui, je l'accepte**, répondit Kara avant que Lena ne lui noue le bracelet autour de son poignet. Celui-ci prit la même teinte que celui de la jeune femme enceinte. Ces bracelets étaient devenus le symbole parfait de leur amour unique et fort. Qui aurait cru à l'union d'un Super et d'un Luthor ?

Elles étaient envahies par un sentiment de bonheur immuable, nourrissant leur être en profondeur, et donnant à leur cœur une raison de vivre infinie. Elles étaient enfin unies pour le reste de leur vie, sachant qu'elles seraient là l'une pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort arrache leur âme de leur corps, qui les amèneraient à continuer de vivre leur amour dans l'espace immortelle de l'infinie.

Elles s'aimaient de la manière la plus pure et durable, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela, elles étaient des âmes sœurs.

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous nous attendons vos retours, pour la suite elle se fera attendre un peu car le chapitre 7 n'est pas finis du tout. Alors avez vous aimez la rencontre avec maman Alura ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les Supercorpiens, alors voici de la lecture, nous espérons que ce chapitre répondra à toutes vos interrogations sur Kara et sa façon d'agir qui vous a semblé ooc, tout le chapitre est en flash-back successif de moment de la vie de Kara, souvenez vous que nous ne suivons pas la série dans cette fic, donc nous adaptons l'histoire et donc Kenny est entièrement OOC mais puisse que c'est une sorte de AU, on s'en fiche.**

**Voila alors inutile de jeter une malédiction à Kara la pauvre mdr.**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**J : Oui Kara n'a pas cru en Lena mais il faut lui accorder des circonstances atténuantes, elle a ses raisons. Sa mère n'est pas dupe et elle sait que Kara est responsable mais le fait que Lena la défende fait qu'elle passe au dessus et est heureuse que sa fille soit entre de bonnes mains. **

**Oui le bébé de Karlena sera beau et fort comme ses mamans, et la grossesse Kryptonienne et humaine n'est pas la même que nous. ET oui juste un bébé lol. Oui les sœurs sont top, dans Supergirl on les mets pas assez à l'honneur même si une est morte, la mère de Kara ne l'est pas et en plus je suis si fan d'Erica Durance, ça me rappelle tout mon amour pour Smallville.**

**Le mariage est rapide mais parce que c'est la version Kryptonienne mais peut être que vous aurez une surprise qui sait ?**

**Pauvre Kara, elle vit aussi avec ses insécurités au même titre que Lena, même si j'avoue que Lena est soûlante avec sa rancœur mal placé elle a pardonné à Andréa bordel !**

**La piqûre positive sera dans le prochain, ici, des explications !**

**Une petite pilule Supercorp ? Ou en injection si tu veux lol**

**Pour la deuxième partie, il faudra attendre un peu, je prend mon avance sur I like The Sun, j'en suis au chapitre 6, je la posterait au moment ou l'héritière sera fini de poster pour vous faire attendre les suites.**

**Belval84 : Haha un peu de douceur dans ce monde de Virus...**

**Aurore93 :je t'ai vu plus éloquente lol contente que tu aimes.**

**Keyenix : hip hip hourra, te revoilà lol. Oui clairement tu as de quoi faire mais tu as le temps maintenant lol. Oui nous avons choisis de ne pas trop nous étendre avec Alura, elle prend ce que dit Lena même si elle ne la croit pas mais le fait qu'elle défende sa fille, lui suffit pour savoir que sa fille est entre de bonnes mains et le fait que Kara se soit enfin décidé à croire Lena aussi. Mais Alura reviendra ... Haha la demande de Kara était mignone oui brutale aussi mais elle était fait avec amour, nous espérons que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

**Voila nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture. Et Supergirl ne nous appartient pas et tout ce qui est de son dérivé sinon William ne serait pas dans la saison 6 et bordel Lena ferait enfin ce qu'il faut et surtout on la verrait dans tous les épisodes parce que là on se croirait revenu à la saison deux et même là on la voyait plus, je sais pas vous mais j'ai toujours pas vu l'épisode de la semaine dernière et je ne regarderais pas celui de cette semaine non plus même s'ils sont basés sur deux personnages que j'adore, on s'éloigne trop de SG et on ne parle même pas de Leviathan enfin tellement peu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_**Il y a treize ans :**_

_Kara était arrivé sur Terre depuis près d'un an, s'adaptant à la vie terrienne avec une difficulté particulière. Ses pouvoirs étaient un fardeau dans à sa vie, la privant d'une totale liberté. Attraper un fruit, boire dans un verre, prendre une douche, tout cela, sans ne rien casser était un défi insurmontable pour la Kryptonienne, toutes les choses de la vie courantes devaient être réfléchis, calculé._

_Sa sœur adoptive la détestait pour des raisons qu'elle ne pouvait saisir, tandis que ses nouveaux parents essayaient de l'intégrer dans leur famille non sans peine._

_Elle vivait avec un manque profond, le manque de ses parents biologiques qu'elle aimait tant. Fallait-il encore qu'ils ne lui aient pas menti... Ils lui avaient caché la vérité sur l'instabilité de Krypton, sur la guerre qui les avait menés à un anéantissement total, sur une guerre qui avait fait mourir l'intégralité de son peuple…_

_Elle devait aujourd'hui, vivre pour honorer sa famille, et son peuple désormais éteint. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et son cousin, qui lui, ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle, vivant sa vie à Métropolis, sans lui donner de quelconque importante._

_Elle n'avait même pas été capable de tenir sa promesse, le protéger, et l'élever comme il se devait. À la place, elle se trouvait dans une famille, qui vivrait sans doute mieux sans elle…_

_Kara s'était faufilée sur le toit, observant les étoiles avec une intensité surprenant, cherchant à trouver l'emplacement de la galaxie où devrait se trouver Krypton, aujourd'hui complètement désintégré. Une larme s'échappa de sa joue, repensant à sa famille, à ses amies… _

_Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, les avait perdus, comme elle avait perdu la moitié de son âme ce jour-là. Les événements semblaient si proche, mais pourtant déjà bien lointain_

_La brise glaciale de ce début d'hiver frôlait son visage, glaçant ses larmes salées par la même occasion. La douleur dans son cœur ne cessait de s'intensifier, lui rappelant chaque jour la perte à laquelle elle avait dû faire face._

"_Arrête de pleurnicher, je ne peux pas dormir" pesta Alex à travers la fenêtre, attirant brusquement le regard de Kara dans le sien._

"_Désolée" répondit la fille du ciel dans un souffle, se levant de son emplacement afin de rejoindre son lit._

"_Pourquoi ? Avoir ruiné ma famille ou m'empêcher de dormir." Rétorqua acerbe, la brune d'un ton dur et froid, provoquant un frisson à parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

"_Les deux" chuchota la blonde, les larmes s'échappant silencieusement de ses yeux alors qu'elle se couchait dans son lit, faisant dos à celle qu'elle devait désormais appeler sa sœur…_

_Alex l'ignora, copiant le geste, regrettant un peu ses paroles, mais ne s'excusant pas pour autant._

"_Tu devrais dormir, demain tu commences l'école" déclara Alex, ne recevant qu'un reniflement en réponse._

_Kara avait eu du mal à s'adapter à l'école. Elle évitait les groupes, se sentant à chaque reprise jugée par de simples regards, bien que les mots, eux, étaient destructeurs. Elle était la fille bizarre, que tout le monde voulait éviter. Les gens ne faisaient que répandre des rumeurs sur elle, ne servant que de souffre-douleur pour l'intégrité du collège, s'ils savaient qu'elle aurait pu tous les pulvériser en une fraction de seconde... Mais elle s'y refusait et surtout ses parents adoptifs lui avait dit de ne jamais se servir de ses pouvoirs._

_Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait rien eu de physique. Alex, quant à elle, ne participait pas aux insultes envers sa sœur adoptive, non, mais elle ne la protégeait pas pour autant la regardant se faire rabroué par les autres._

_La cadette Danvers était seule contre tous. Jusqu'au jour, où elle rencontra Kenny, un jeune garçon, brun aux yeux marron. Il semblait être son double masculin. Gentil, doux, calme et compréhensif._

_Les deux jeunes adolescents étaient rapidement devenus amis, sortant après les cours pour manger une glace, ou acheter des friandises afin de les déguster près des falaises, face à un lac, à quelques minutes de la maison des Danvers._

_Ils étaient devenus une paire, et passaient tout leur temps ensemble au plus grand bonheur d'Eliza, heureuse de voir que la Kryptonienne pouvait vivre normalement._

_Les mois passèrent et les deux amis devinrent meilleurs amis. Ils étaient inséparables, passant chaque moment de la journée ensemble. Il ne semblait jamais avoir eu de sous-entendu entre eux, bien qu'ils étaient encore jeunes pour ce genre de chose…_

_Puis un jour, ils s'étaient rendus à leur endroit favoris, les falaises près du lac. La vue du coucher de soleil était parfaite à cette heure tardive, et les deux amis avaient établi ce petit rituel depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Ils étaient en train d'installer leur petit spot afin de profiter des dernières journées ensoleillées._

"_Kara, décale-toi un peu, je ne peux pas placer correctement la nappe" Lâcha le brun avec un petit rire, poussant doucement le corps de Kara avec la pointe de son pied._

_La blonde se décala afin d'éviter le contact, rigolant aux mouvements stupides de son ami, mais celui-ci semblait perdre le contrôle de ses gestes, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds et tombant vers 'arrière._

_Or, le duo avait pris le choix de se rendre au bord de la falaise escarpée… C'est ainsi que le jeune garçon, glissa et tomba en arrière, entamant une chute vertigineuse vers les eaux peu profondes du lac de Midvale._

_Kara réagit rapidement, sautant de la falaise afin d'attraper le corps de son ami, dont le regard s'était crispé. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant la mort avec une crainte évidente, mais rien ne vint. Il sentit une paire de bras autour de son corps, le faisant voler vers l'endroit où il venait de trébucher quelques secondes auparavant, reprenant son souffle coupé. Ses yeux étaient élargis avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, posant par la même occasion une main sur son cœur, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Il se retourna brusquement, tombant sur une Kara flottant légèrement dans le ciel, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits face à la presque morte de son meilleur ami. Kenny la regarda avec étonnement, comprenant que son amie n'était pas de ce monde. Il recula d'un pas, effrayé par les capacités incroyables de sa meilleure amie._

"_Kenny, je …" _

"_Tu… Tu voles ?" La coupa-t-il, la pointant du doigt d'un geste saccadé et brusque, la voix tremblante, rongée par une émotion de peur grandissante._

"_Je...oui" avoua Kara en atterrissant, essayant de s'approcher de son ami, mais celui-ci recula vivement, tendant sa main afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'approcher._

"_Je… Reste là !" S'écria-t-il, reculant d'un pas de plus, ne voulant pas s'approcher de celle qu'il appelait meilleure amie._

"_Kenny, je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché, je n'avais pas le droit de le dire, personne ne peut le savoir" Lâcha Kara, les larmes coulantes librement de ses yeux, tel un torrent de tempête._

"_Je comprends pourquoi personne ne t'aime, tu es un monstre !" S'exclama le jeune homme, emballé par l'émotion qu'avait provoqué sa presque morte, et la découverte des super-capacités de son amie…_

"_Ne dis pas ça, je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis ta meilleure amie !" S'écria Kara, les larmes brûlant ses joues, attirées par la gravité de la terre._

"_Ne t'approche pas de moi !" Cria-t-il, sans dernier regard vers la jeune fille, l'abandonnant auprès de la falaise, dans un état pitoyable… La voilà revenue au point de départ, seule, et abandonnée par la personne à qui elle tenait le plus…_

_**Une heure plus tard :**_

_Kara pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, observant le ciel désormais sombre, n'ayant pas quitté les falaises escarpées. Le soleil s'était couché, et Kara n'était éclairée que par la simple lumière du soleil, reflétée par le satellite naturel de la Terre._

_Elle avait crié, crié au-delà de ses poumons, toute cette frustration, cette douleur..., épuisant ses cordes vocales par la même occasion._

_Son corps tremblait, la brûlant comme un feu incandescent. Elle était tellement confuse à ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait retrouver la route de la maison des Danvers. Kara était détruite. Elle avait peu à peu repris goût à la vie grâce à son ami, et maintenant qu'il était parti, elle avait tout perdu à nouveau. Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur une seconde fois, elle imaginait que la vie serait plus douce avec lui mais elle s'était fourvoyer en pensant qu'on l'accepterait, sa propre sœur ne pouvait pas la supporter qui le ferait ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte sur Krypton avec sa famille ?_

_Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était sauté de cette falaise et s'écraser sur le sol afin de mettre fin à ses jours, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, car cela ne fonctionnerait pas à cause de des fichus pouvoirs. Personne ne semblait l'écouter, personne ne la comprenait, personne. Elle avait tant pleuré pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention, et lorsqu'elle en avait obtenus, celle-ci s'empressait à disparaître…Elle était seule, seule contre tous…Encore._

_Elle sentit quelqu'un la rejoindre. La respiration lourde de la personne se faisait entendre, mais Kara s'en moquait. Elle préférait ressentir la douleur brûlante et ardente en elle, qui la rongeait à petit feu au fil des minutes._

"_Ton petit ami t'a plaqué ?" Lâcha Alex, regardant le ciel à son tour, surprise de n'obtenir aucune réponse de la part de sa sœur adoptive. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Papa et maman m'ont demandé de te ramener à la maison, et ils m'ont dit de te rappeler que le couvre-feu est à 18 heures." Ajouta la brune, observant toujours le manque de réaction de Kara. "On y va ?" S'enquit-elle plus gentiment qu'à son habitude, ne comprenant pas le mutisme soudain de la blonde._

_La Kryptonienne répondait généralement à sa sœur adoptive, respectant les règles de politesse de base, mais à ce même moment, plus rien ne comptait que sa propre souffrance._

"_Je vais appeler papa, il va venir te chercher…" Déclara-t-elle alors, attrapant son téléphone afin d'appeler son père._

_Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Jeremiah pour rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes au bord de la falaise. Il avait renvoyé Alex dans la voiture, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait de la fille du ciel, dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux._

"_Kara", chuchota l'homme, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille adoptive afin d'attirer son regard livide dans le sien. Le bleu rencontra le marron, une larme silencieuse coulant toujours librement contre ses joues froides. "Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il avec douceur, voulant connaître les raisons de l'état de sa fille adoptive._

"_Rien" répondit Kara, éloignant son regard de celui du brun, ne voulant pas révéler les événements, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, peu importe les raisons._

"_Kara, chérie, tu peux tout me dire tu sais." Déclara l'homme, sachant pertinemment que la blonde lui cachait quelque chose… La fille Zor El secoua la tête, observant l'horizon. __**"La confiance est importante dans une famille. Saches que jamais je ne trahirais ta confiance, Kara.**__" Avoua l'homme, essayant de connaître les raisons certainement stupides pour lesquelles Kara semblait si triste…_

_La cadette Danvers prit une profonde inspiration, se retournant vers son père adoptif, lui faisant pleinement confiance, à qui pourrait-elle si non ? Il avait promis de toujours être là pour elle comme avec sa fille. Elle n'avait plus personne alors elle pouvait se fier à lui._

"_Kenny est tombé de la falaise" Commença-t-elle faiblement, attirant le regard surprit de Jeremiah dans le sien. "Je… J'ai sauté et je l'ai rattrapé" Avoua-t-elle, observant aucune réaction de la part de son père adoptif, la surprenant dans un premier temps…"Il me déteste" Cria-t-elle, pleine de peine et de tristesse profonde, se retrouvant seule au monde pour la seconde fois de sa vie…_

"_Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je vais arranger cela" Déclara-t-il, appelant Alex d'un geste des mains. "Amène-la dans la voiture, je serais là dans deux minutes" Affirme-t-il, attrapant par la même occasion son téléphone, tandis qu'Alex escortait sa sœur adoptive brisée vers sa voiture, ignorant Jeremiah._

_L'homme composa un numéro, attendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre une lourde respiration de l'autre côté de l'appareil…_

"_Kenny Li" Lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher._

_Le lendemain, Kenny Li était mort, soi-disant impliqué dans un trafic de drogue…_

_Kara avait été détruite à la nouvelle. Elle n'était pas sortie pendant près d'un mois, séchant les cours, ignorant sa famille devenue soudainement plus attentive à elle…Car elle le savait, ils le savaient tous, Jeremiah était le responsable. Il avait abusé de la confiance de Kara, il lui avait menti, il avait brisé toutes les promesses faites à la blonde et l'avait trahi, et cette blessure, elle le savait ne se refermerait jamais, elle était responsable, c'est elle qui avait tué son ami en faisant confiance._

_**Il y a deux ans :**_

_C'était une journée ensoleillée, Kara déjeunait en présence de sa meilleure amie, Lena Luthor. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une personne avec qui elle pouvait tout partager. Depuis la mort de Kenny, Kara n'avait trouvé que peu de personnes à qui se confier, à qui donner sa confiance à la vue des événements passés, mais elle commençait réellement à guérir. _

_La mort de Kenny datait d'il y a onze ans, et elle avait vraiment besoin de se reconstruire. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était ouverte doucement à Lena, comme celle-ci s'était ouverte à elle. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Pas dans le sens négatif, non, bien au contraire. En présence de la brune, elle pouvait sentir cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait ressentait nulle partie ailleurs, même pas avec son petit ami, Mon El._

_Elle observait le sourire de celle qu'elle appelait meilleure amie, l'écoutant parler de ses nouvelles inventions, étonnement incroyable pour le monde. Elle ne cachait rien à la jeune Luthor, pas même son identité secrète. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix étant donné que la jeune femme était un génie en herbe…Elle ne lui cachait rien, mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé, de Kenny en particulier. Lena avait autre chose à entendre, que l'écouter pleurnicher sur une histoire déjà bien lointaine. Kenny était mort par sa faute, et elle vivrait avec cette douleur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…_

_Cette erreur de faire confiance à celui qui avait été son père adoptif avait été certainement la pire erreur de sa vie. Elle savait que ce choix avait été fait dans le but de la préserver, elle, et sa famille, mais elle n'avait jamais pu pardonner à Jeremiah, tout comme Alex et Eliza n'avaient pu le faire. Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'une simple conversation pour remettre les choses en ordre…_

"_Alors... Comment va Mike ?" S'enquit Lena, sortant Kara de ses sombres pensées du passé. Elle sourit faiblement à l'évocation de son petit ami. Elle aimait Mon El, beaucoup, mais il lui manquait cette petite étincelle, qu'elle espérait voir naître bientôt._

"_Il a trouvé un travail dans la télécommunication, il peut donc rester à l'appartement pour travailler, ça nous permet de nous voir plus souvent" avoua Kara, les joues rougies par l'intention que lui accordait la jeune Luthor._

"_Il a l'air d'être un bon garçon" affirma Lena, coupant étrangement son contact visuel avec la Danvers, ne croyant pas un seul mot qui venait de sortir de sa bouche…_

"_Il l'est", avoua Kara, attrapant son téléphone par la même occasion alors qu'elle l'avait senti vibrer._

"_La réunion éditoriale qui avait lieu cette après-midi, à 14H30 est annulée__"_

"_Il semble que j'ai terminé le travail pour aujourd'hui" dit Kara, en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, heureuse d'avoir l'après-midi de libre afin de pouvoir le passé avec sa meilleure amie._

"_Pas moi, je viens de recevoir un message d'urgence, il semble y avoir un problème avec un investisseur" Annonça Lena, rangeant rapidement ses affaires avant de payer le déjeuner, ignorant le refus de Kara de régler la note. "On se voit demain" Lâcha-t-elle en prenant son amie dans les bras, et de courir en direction de son bureau, laissant une Kara surprise, mais compréhensive._

_Il fallait bien avoir des inconvénients à avoir une meilleure amie PDG d'une entreprise internationale. Kara se décida alors à rentrer chez elle, après être passée récupérer ses affaires à Cat Co. Elle avait quitté Lena il y a une heure, et la brune lui manquait déjà …_

_La Kryptonienne entra dans son appartement, observant le bazar qu'avait accumulé Mon El en son absence. Elle roula les yeux, et rangea tout l'appartement en un clin d'œil._

_Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Enfin deux choses. La première était que Mike ne se trouvait pas à son bureau improvisé, en plein milieu du salon, à exécuter son soi-disant travail. La seconde était la paire de sous vêtement féminin sous le canapé, qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne. L'estomac de Kara se retourna, craignant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Est-ce que Mike la trompait ? Est-ce qu'il avait brisé sa confiance en fonçant vers une femme qui n'était pas elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas se jeter à de telle conclusion. C'était certainement …autre chose._

"_Hey bébé, tu es rentrée !" S'exclama Mike, surpris de voir la femme à l'appartement sitôt, ne portant qu'un boxer. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau, prenant de longue gorgée, comme s'il s'était adonné à une activité physique intense quelques minutes plus tôt. _

"_Tu ne travailles pas ?" Demanda Kara, cachant les sous-vêtements derrière son dos, attendant de recueillir plus de preuve pour en venir aux conclusions._

"_Non... Je... Ils ont dit que l'influence n'était pas assez élevée aujourd'hui. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi" Balbutia-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, laissant une Kara pensive, et pleine de doute..._

_Kara ne parla de l'affaire à personne, pas même à sa grande confidente, sa sœur. Alex avait toujours été très méfiante avec les autres, et elle n'accordait sa confiance qu'à très peu de personnes, puisque l'histoire avec Kenny l'avait en quelque sorte brisé également._

_Son père avait détruit la vie de sa soeur. Même si à l'époque Alex avait ses raisons d'en vouloir à Kara, cet événement les avait fortement rapproché. Alex avait compris que sa soeur avait vécu une quantité indénombrable de malheur, et la voir souffrir la tuait également finalement._

_Comment une fille aussi petite et jeune pouvait avoir subi autant de chose au cours de sa vie ? C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait prise sous son aile, essayant de la préserver de toutes situations et personnes…_

_Les doutes de la Kryptonienne ne cessaient de croître au fil des jours, mais elle s'était promis de laisser une chance aux autres, malgré ses problèmes de confiance…_

_C'est ainsi qu'une semaine après sa trouvaille, Kara était rentrée une fois de plus de bonheur à son appartement. Lena n'avait pas pu déjeuner avec elle, et son travail était terminé pour la journée. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la vue l'avait détruit. Mike se trouvait debout, entre les jambes d'une brune, surprise de l'entrée surprenante de Kara, dont le visage s'écroulait face à la réalisation…_

_Mike la trompait. Elle lui avait fait confiance, pensant qu'elle se faisait des idées folles à cause de ses problèmes passés, mais c'était définitivement réel…_

"_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", Lâcha Mike, se retirant de la femme face à lui, encore excité de ses actions passées._

"_C'est sûr que ton ...ton… Truc n'était pas en elle, c'est l'évidence même !" Cracha-t-elle se sentant rougir de gêne, pourquoi était-elle gênée ? Ce n'était pas à elle de l'être, c'était Mike qui était complètement nu son machin encore tout excité avec une autre femme. "C'est certainement une hallucination, tout se déroule dans ma tête, comme les sous-vêtements que j'ai retrouvé sous le fauteuil la semaine dernière !" Gronda Kara, les larmes coulant délibérément de ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait le parfum de la trahison se diffuser dans ses veines, une fois de plus… "dégagez de chez moi !" hurla-t-elle à bout de souffle._

"_Kara-Je…" protesta Mike en remettant tant bien que mal son boxer._

"_Je ne veux plus te voir" Le coupa-t-elle, se retirant dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte, le dos collé à celle-ci. La douleur dans sa poitrine était réelle, ses larmes étaient réelles… _

_Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait faire le plus mal. S'être fait tromper par un homme dont elle n'était même pas sûre d'être amoureuse, ou d'avoir été trahis, une fois de plus, à cause de sa naïveté. Les sanglots la submergeaient peu à peu, refusant d'appeler de l'aide, se punissant elle-même pour son ignorance et sa naïveté face à la situation pourtant claire, elle se sentait si stupide. _

_Elle toucha son cœur, agrippant sa peau de sa main afin d'essayer de faire fuir la douleur croissante. C'est à ce même moment qu'elle décida de se préserver… Plus jamais elle ne serait aveugle face à une telle situation… Le moindre doute serait finalement révélateur et peu importe l'amour qu'elle porterait à la personne, elle ne la croirait pas si l'évidence s'imposait à elle…Plus jamais elle ne serait prise pour une idiote candide, plus jamais elle ne se laisserait aveuglée par ses sentiments aussi puissants soient-ils._

_**Il y a trois mois :**_

_Kara avait écouté ses craintes malgré la situation… Elle avait des doutes, et ceux-ci la poussaient généralement à une simple vérité… Lena l'avait trompé. Elle l'avait trompé comme son père adoptif l'avait fait, comme Mon El l'avait fait, comme tant d'autres personnes l'avaient fait. Malgré toutes leur complicité, malgré leur amour, Lena l'avait trahi, elle, leur amour, son cœur…_

_La science lui avait toujours rappelé que son ADN ne pourrait être couplé avec aucun ADN humain. Qu'elle soit un homme, ou non, rien ne pouvait changer cette règle, car la Kryptonite ne pouvait dans un aucun cas dénaturer ses cellules et changer son ADN à moins qu'elle soit humaine à ce moment. En aucun cas elle ne pouvait avoir un enfant avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde… Si Clark et Lois, sans problème de fécondité évident, ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Pourquoi Lena et elle le pourrait ?_

_Abandonner la brune ainsi l'avait brisé… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, alors que la PDG l'avait trahi… Sa Lena l'avait brisé. Malgré les regards implorants, ses paroles de bonnes foi, rien ne pouvait changer les faits. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, était de la rejoindre, lui tenir la main, et l'aider à travers les futures épreuves de la vie, mais elle s'était faite une promesse, une promesse qu'elle avait juré de ne pas briser, pour Kenny, pour elle-même..._

_Les larmes coulaient délibérément de ses yeux, observant Alex chercher une quelconque technique qui pourrait prouver les propos de Lena. Un test de paternité prénatal ? C'était définitivement trop dangereux pour que Kara l'accepte, car même si elle se sentait trahie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Lena, et ce bébé qui grandissait en elle au fil des jours, un être innocent qui n'avait pas demander à venir. Des tests d'assemblage d'ADN ? Il avait été réalisé des milliers de fois, sans aucun résultat…Kara était actuellement sans aucune solution, bien trop brisées pour réfléchir. Elle devrait vivre avec cette ultime trahison, espérant guérir un jour de son cœur brisé…_

_Son âme était brisée, et elle devait être réparée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en aucun cas elle laisserait son amie seule, malgré le mensonge et la tromperie, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas… Mais il lui faudrait du temps, du temps pour assimiler cette trahison déchirante. Du temps pour qu'elle ne ressente plus son cœur partir en poussière à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou pensait à cette femme fantastique qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Du temps pour faire à nouveau confiance…_

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous, j'espère que vous avez compris les réactions de Kara par rapport à Lena et que vous lui en voulez moins. **

**Prenez bien soin de vous et surtout RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS quand vous n'avez pas besoin expressément de sortir **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey les Supercorpiens, alors une aparté je vais juste dire waouh pour les reviews sur I like the sun, merci beaucoup, vous avez tout déchiré, je posterais donc la suite tout à l'heure, je finis mon chapitre 8 avant.**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews sur celui ci, nous espérons Pretty Little Camren et moi que vous aimez toujours, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, il restera après un épilogue assez long d'ailleurs pour être qualifié d'épilogue lol.**

**J : Oui Kara a subit tellement de revers qu'elle en a perdu sa confiance en elle, on le voit dans la série avant sa rencontre avec Lena elle ne sait plus trop qui elle est. Au final à l'instar de Lena tout le monde la trahit dans notre fic. Mais elle s'est rendue compte avant qu'il soit trop tard qu'elle faisait fausse route et elle a pu rattraper le coup mais maintenant elle n'est pas prête de la lacher même s'il restera un petit sentiment d'insécurité de la par de Lena un petit temps.**

**Aurore93 : Ah bien sur il y a son passé qui l'a rattrapé et toutes ses insécurités, haha eh bien alors oui tu es peu loquace ^^**

**Keyenix : je t'ai répondu en mp comme je sais que tu les consulte alors la réponse est faite lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les deux femmes étaient désormais mariées sous la tradition Kryptonienne, mais tout ce dont à quoi elles pouvaient penser, étaient d'officialiser cet amour devant leur amis et leur famille, et devenir femmes aux yeux de l'état et du monde, démontrer leur appartenance.

Elles étaient ensemble depuis peu, mais la force de leurs sentiments véritables, les avait fait avancer à une rapidité plus que surprenante. Leur mariage avait été quelque chose de délicat à annoncer. Les critiques fusaient de la part de certain ami des deux femmes, surtout de James. L'homme ne parvenait plus à cacher sa jalousie maladive lorsqu'il avait appris pour les deux femmes et leur union. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ce fait alors que ses deux ex allaient devenir une famille avec la naissance de leur fille.

La plus enthousiaste devait sans doute être Eliza. La mère adoptive de Kara ne cessait de parler de l'évènement lors de chacune de leur conversation. Mais ce qui la rendait encore plus impatiente était l'arrivée du bébé. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait être grand-mère.

Le ventre de Lena avait s'était encore arrondit alors qu'elle entrait dans son huitième mois de grossesse. Il fallait sans cesse qu'elle ajuste sa tenue de mariage, étant donné que son ventre ne cessait de croître depuis quelques jours. Leur fille était censée arriver dans quatre semaines et Lena ne savait pas comment elle allait les tenir alors que ses jambes, ses reins et son dos la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Elle prenait les vitamines données par Alura, Kara la ramenait régulièrement sur Argo city pour prendre ses signes vitaux et que sa mère lui prodigue quelques soins complémentaires nécessaire à la continuité de sa grossesse. Elle ne faisait presque que dormir et manger depuis que sa compagne l'avait mise en arrêt maternité de force.

L-Corp se trouvait désormais entre les mains sacrées de Sam, qui n'avait pas hésité à revenir quelques mois afin d'aider Lena à gérer la compagnie. C'était une inquiétude de moins à avoir pour la femme enceinte, déjà bien trop angoissée par l'arrivée de leur enfant.

La PDG se trouvait face au miroir de sa chambre, observant son reflet qu'elle trouvait plus que détestable à ce même moment. Kara et elle sortaient ensembles depuis quelques mois, ce début de relation était censé être pleines de découvertes, de flirts intenses et de nuits torrides, mais Lena ne pouvait offrir cela à la blonde, elle ne pouvait plus lui donner les moments sexy et chauds auxquels elles s'adonnaient auparavant tant son corps lui imposait le strict minimum en dépenses énergétiques et malgré leur désir ardent, elles devaient en rester aux câlins soft au plus grand désespoir de la femme enceinte qui brulait de l'intérieure. Kara avait bon lui répéter que ce n'était pas grave qu'elles se rattraperaient lorsque leur enfant aurait libéré ses entrailles, Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que son amour se lasse des préliminaires sans fins. Mais encore une fois celle-ci était parfaite et patiente même si la brune pouvait lire par moment sa frustration lorsque leurs moments les plus intimes ne pouvait aboutir.

Une autre joie de la fin de grossesse semi Kryptonienne était que son corps était gonflé à plusieurs endroit, sa respiration était lourde, et elle mangeait même des quantités anormales de nourriture, presque autant que Kara, si pour la partie gonflement comme un ballon de baudruche était commune à la grossesse humaine, son appétit lui était loin de l'être.

Et parmi ces soucis « techniques » s'ajoutait, l'inquiétude de l'accouchement. Elle se demandait si elle serait une bonne mère, si elle s'occuperait bien de son enfant, ou si ses gênes Luthor ressortiraient. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de réel figure parentale saine. Sa mère était morte noyée lorsqu'elle n'avait que 4 ans et elle n'en gardait qu'un souvenir flou, et Lillian était loin d'être la mère idéale.

Pendant ce moment de solitude, elle s'était demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si Kara n'était pas revenue vers elle, et si elle ne l'avait pas pardonné après avoir compris pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi…

Sa meilleure amie, son tout, avait souffert terriblement pendant son enfance. Elle avait tout perdu, tout comme elle l'avait fait… Elle n'avait même pas été capable de lire sa souffrance lors de sa rupture avec Mon El. Elle l'avait réconforté, sans savoir la trahison que la journaliste avait subi. Elle avait même tenté de les faire se réconcilier, mettant ses propres sentiments de cotés devant la détresse de son amie, sans savoir que l'homme l'avait trompé sans vergogne et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la disparition de Supergirl cette semaine-là, qui avait dû prendre quelques jours pour elle, loin de National City, et de l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir...

Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, couverte par son long tee shirt gris. C'était un vêtement qui lui arrivait normalement au-dessus des genoux, mais maintenant, celui-ci peinait à arriver sous ses fesses. La tête de Kara se posa sur son épaule, tandis que son corps reposait contre son dos douloureux. La chaleur environnante s'intensifia, la faisant sourire timidement. Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent brusquement lorsque son regard tomba dans celui de sa compagne. La Kryptonienne lui sourit amoureusement, effectuant des cercles affectueux à la surface de son ventre, comme pour communiquer son amour à sa fille. Le cœur sauta un battement comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était proche ou en contact avec son âme sœur et son estomac se tortillait joyeusement dans son ventre, provoquant un étourdissement agréable.

**\- Tu es magnifique**, lâcha la journaliste sous un souffle, provoquant un frisson dans son corps.

Lena sourit faiblement, peu convaincu par les mots de sa femme. La fille du ciel le remarqua, et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou. Et la femme d'affaires ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Kara se sépara, la faisant par la même occasion pivoter. Le bleu rencontra le vert dans un feu de joie extrême. Les mains de la Kryptonienne tombèrent sur les hanches de la jeune Luthor, la rapprochant un peu plus de son corps. Elle put sentir un petit coup de pied contre son ventre, la faisant sourire face à la proximité qu'elle avait avec sa fille et sa femme.

**-Tu es magnifique**, répéta Kara, provoquant une rougeur de la part de la Luthor, qui détourna subitement les yeux de sa compagne.

La super fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le comportement soudain de la PDG. **"Lena regarde-moi"**, ajouta-t-elle finalement, attirant l'attention de la milliardaire par la même occasion. **" Je t'aime tellement, toi, et ce petit être que tu vas mettre au monde. Nous allons y arriver d'accord ?" **

Lena hocha la tête, submergée par une soudaine émotion. Un flot de larme quitta ses yeux. Les hormones commençaient réellement à l'énerver. Elle détestait ne plus avoir le contrôle sur son corps. Kara eu un pincement au cœur à la vue, posant son front contre celui de sa femme.

**-Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? **Demanda Lena faiblement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, voulant stopper les larmes de ses yeux.

Kara secoua faiblement la tête, levant son menton et laissant son pouce glisser contre sa joue.

**-Tu vas être une mère formidable Lena, n'en doute pas…** Rétorqua la journaliste, provoquant un petit sourire de la part de la jeune Luthor.

Le visage de la brune se décomposa tout à coups. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, et une perle de sueur se forma à vitesse ahurissante au niveau de sa tempe.

**-Lee ? Chérie tu vas bien ?** S'enquit Kara, prise d'une panique soudaine face au changement d'attitude de la femme.

Lena baissa la tête, sentant un liquide chaud glisser le long de ses jambes, mouillant la moquette de sa chambre.

**-Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux. **

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent à son tour, s'approchant encore plus de sa femme. Une vive douleur s'empara du corps de la jeune Luthor, se laissant presque tomber dans les bras de sa compagne**." Ça fait mal !"** S'écria-t-elle brusquement, surprise de l'intensité de ce qui semblait-être les premières contractions. **C'était comme si on la poignardait de l'intérieur.**

Le corps de Kara se crispa, envahit par la peur, la joie et l'impatience. Son cœur battait la chamade, tandis que celui de Lena, mêlé à celui de sa fille, résonnait dans sa cochlée.

**-Shuuuuut, calme toi ma chérie**, laissa échapper Kara faiblement, attrapant le corps de sa femme, les menant jusqu'au balcon de l'appartement de Lena. **"Je t'emmène au DEO"**

Un mouvement d'air soudain balaya la pièce principale du DEO. Kara tenait fermement sa femme dans ses bras, la panique traversant visiblement son visage. Elle tendait de rester forte pour la femme enceinte qui se tortillait de douleur dans ses bras.

**-Aleeeeeex!** S'écria Kara avec force, se moquant de son manque de costume à ce moment sachant savait que les agents du DEO étaient sous NDA et connaissaient probablement son identité.

La directrice du DEO arriva en courant, accompagnée de différentes personnes. Elle s'approcha rapidement du couple, analysant brièvement Lena des yeux avant de poser sa main sur son cou.

**-Que se passe-t-il, elle va bien ?** S'enquit nerveusement Alex, cherchant la moindre anomalie sur le corps de la jeune Luthor.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les jambes mouillées du PDG, dont la bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. **"Le travail a commencé"** Déclara-t-elle subitement, ancrant son regard dans celui effrayer de sa sœur. "**J'ai besoin qu'on me prépare une salle maintenant !"** S'exclama la rousse, accompagnée de mouvement de main subite, ignorant la panique que pouvait ressentir sa sœur à ce même moment.

-**Kara ! Amène-la**. Ajouta l'aîné des Danvers, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, la faisant légèrement tressaillir.

La super hocha la tête, ramenant sa compagne dans la salle à une vitesse folle. Lena saisit automatiquement la main de Kara à ses côtés, voulant atténuer les douleurs intenses en elle. Elle avait l'impression que le bébé transperçait ses organes, détruisant chaque paroi de ses entrailles par la même occasion. Kara essuya le front de la brune avec sa main libre, ressentant la force de la femme autour de l'autre, remerciant le ciel d'avoir des os indestructibles tant elle serrait. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle détestait voir la brune dans une douleur si intense. Elle savait qu'un accouchement normal n'était pas chose facile à vivre, alors un accouchement d'un être mi Kryptonien lui n'allait certainement pas être une promenade de santé. Elle se pencha légèrement, posant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme souffrante.

-**Je suis là, je ne t'abonnerais plus jamais**. Lâcha faiblement, observant le visage de sa compagne se détendre pendant une fraction de seconde.

Une horde de personne entra dans la pièce, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Kara les ignora, bien trop concentrée sur le visage souffrant de sa femme. Une intraveineuse fut rapidement installée dans le creux du bras gauche du PDG, lui fournissant la quantité nécessaire d'énergie pour l'événement à venir.

**-Tu es déjà bien avancé, Lena**. Déclara Alex, mesurant l'ouverture de son col.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kara trouva la situation véritablement bizarre et gênante que sa sœur soit littéralement entre les jambes de celle qu'elle aimait… Mais elle fut soudainement envahie par le sentiment de peur d'être parent, mais à la fois d'excitation. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir faire connaissance avec leur fille, près d'un an après la réalisation de leur sentiment. Tout allait si vite, mais cela la comblait de bonheur. Elle allait avoir sa propre famille désormais. Lena, sa fille et elle-même…

**-Lena, il va falloir pousser maintenant. **Déclara clairement Alex, posant sa main sur le genou gauche de la jeune Luthor qui gémissait de douleur.

**\- Ça fait mal, putain ! **S'exclama-t-elle, broyant la main de Kara, qui pouvait à ce moment se réjouir d'être aussi résistante que de l'acier.

**-Lee, je sais que ça fait mal, mais plus vite elle sera là, plus vite la douleur ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir**. Affirma Kara, essuyant les larmes de douleur des yeux de sa compagne.

Lena lança son regard dans le sien. La cadette des Danvers ne savait pas si la brune voulait activement la tuer ou l'embrasser dans ce moment de douleur. Elle s'avança alors tendrement vers elle, posant son front contre le sien, partageant ce moment mémorable qui changerait leur vie pour toujours. Glissant son pouce contre la joue droite de la femme, où coulaient les larmes de douleurs…

**\- Kara, je ne peux pas.** Chuchota la femme enceinte, à bout de force, surprise par vitesse du travail. Décidément, la race Kryptonienne la dépassait complètement …

La journaliste serra les dents, cherchant les mots justes pour encourager sa femme dans cette épreuve douloureuse.

**-Tu es la femme la plus forte, et la plus incroyable au monde.** Commença Kara, toujours penchée sur le front de la brune, resserrant sa prise sur sa main droite. **"Tu as vécu tellement de choses horribles, mais tu es toujours restée forte, même lorsque je t'ai abandonné…"** Ajouta-t-elle, une larme de regret quittant ses yeux. **"Ce bébé est un cadeau du ciel. Encore quelques poussées et nous pourrons le rencontrer…"**

Le vert rencontra le bleu dans un intense contact, étouffant quelque peu la sensation vive de douleur que subissait Lena. Elle pouvait voir une larme de bonheur glisser de la joue de sa compagne, lui donnant la force de continuer à résister à la souffrance qui déchirait ses entrailles. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, faisant le vide à ses alentours afin d'éviter les cris d'Alex et du personnel médical. Son ouïe se concentra uniquement sur la voix de sa belle, qui lui chuchotait des mots doux, l'encourageant de ce moment de bonheur.

**-Ahhhhhh.** Cria Lena à plein poumons, serrant la main de fer de Kara qui ne pouvait plus supporter de voir souffrir sa belle.

**-Je vois la tête, encore un effort, Lena !** S'exclama Alex, essayant d'encourager sa belle-sœur dans un dernier grand effort.

Les larmes de douleurs coulaient des yeux de la PDG, parcourant le côté de son visage. C'est après une ultime et douloureuse poussée qu'un cris puissant et strident remplis la pièce, attirant toutes les pairs d'yeux présents dans la pièce. Le sourire de Kara s'illumina à la vue du petit être qui se tenait dans les bras de sa sœur qui tendit un ciseau chirurgical à la nouvelle maman blonde afin qu'elle coupe le cordon. Cette dernière hésita un instant puis c'est d'une main tremblante sous le regard larmoyant et les lèvres retroussées de bonheur de Lena, qu'elle coupa le cordon ombilical qui la reliait encore à sa fille. L'enfant fut déposé sur le ventre de la maman brune qui reprenait son souffle dont le contact de la peau de son bébé contre la sienne la remplis de bonheur et les larmes de joies s'intensifièrent tandis que Kara laissait reposer sa tête contre celle de sa femme en posant une main affectueuse sur le dos de sa fille qui peinait à maintenir ses petits yeux ouverts.

Ceux des deux femmes brûlaient intensément à la vue du bébé, leur enfant. Le petit être semblait être fait de porcelaine. Le petit duvet qui recouvrait son crâne était d'un blond clair, et son teint était pâle, se rapprochant de celui de Lena. La couleur de ses yeux ne pouvait pas être établie à cette âge, mais Kara espérait pouvoir voir ceux de sa femme sur le visage angélique de leur enfant.

Kara se pencha, effleurant la joue de sa fille de la main, tandis que Lena la tenait fermement, la protégeant déjà des dangers extérieurs.

**\- Hey ! Coucou toi**. Lâcha Kara, la voix tremblante de bonheur alors qu'on les avait laissés seule quelques minutes dans la pièce après avoir recouvert le bébé d'une petite couverture, afin qu'elles fassent connaissance avec l'enfant avant que cette merveille soit amené pour sa toilette et ses soins post natal.

Lena sourit face au visage émerveillé de sa compagne, ne réalisant pas encore qu'elles avaient réussi. Le fruit de leur amour se tenait, là, dans ses bras, entouré de ses mères en admiration extatique face à elle.

**\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Leannah Luthor Danvers**. Lâcha Lena, poussant un petit baiser humide sur le sommet du crâne chaud de l'enfant qu'elle tenait en main, celui-ci ayant attrapé une mèche brune dans la sienne comme pour s'assurer qu'on la laisserait là pour toujours.

-**Ma petite famille, je vous aime tellement.** Déclara Kara, en engloutissant les deux femmes de sa vie dans une étreinte tendre et douce.

Enfin elle se sentait complète, enfin le vide était totalement rempli et alors qu'elle observait son enfant s'endormir sur la poitrine de son amour, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être plus heureuse qu'à cette instant et en regardant sa femme, elle sut qu'elle aussi était comblée, enfin…

* * *

**Voila eh bien c'est à vous les gens, que pensez vous de notre petit bébé Supercorp ? Et son prénom vous plait ? **

**Rendez vous pour l'épilogue**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, les Supercorpiens, alors voici notre dernier chapitre l'épilogue **

**Nous tenons à vous avertir Pretty et moi que ce chapitre est dégoulinant de guimauve rose et tendre, je pense que nous avons été frappé par une fluffyéite aiguë lol**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**J : Oui nous nous sommes creusé pour trouver un nom qui sonnerait comme les deux prénoms Lea qui se prononce Li et nnah pour Kara, voila donc ta réponse.**

* * *

**MissMeristan :Oui un mélange des deux mamans, adorable et craquante**

* * *

**Aurore93 : Hahaha non on a promis une fin bisounours alors on va pas faire mourir Lena lol.**

* * *

**Keyenix :bien réponse en mp ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le mariage avait fini par être reporté. La santé de Lena et du bébé étaient tout ce qui importait pour Kara… La brune avait repris des forces, se sentant tellement mieux que durant sa grossesse maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ce petit être en elle pour lui pomper toute son énergie... Et la super avait pris son rôle de mère très à cœur, laissant sa femme se reposer le plus possible pendant les premiers jours qui avait suivi l'accouchement. Elle se levait chaque nuit, sa super ouïe aidant à être réactive afin que leur adorable fille ne réveille pas sa seconde maman, jonglant entre sa femme et sa fille afin de s'assurer que chacune d'elle, allait bien.

Elle ne dormait que très peu, mais cela lui suffisait pour passer la journée. La ville se trouvait désormais aux mains du DEO, du Gardien et de Dreamer, et ce pour pas mal de temps, car Kara comptait se consacrer pleinement à sa petite famille.

C'est ainsi qu'après trois semaines de routine intense, Kara se trouvait dans la chambre de leur fille, assise sur le petit canapé, l'enfant posé contre sa poitrine, se soulevant lentement à chaque respiration. Kara ne pouvait que l'admirer, éclairée par la petite veilleuse à l'entrée de la pièce. La douce mélodie du cœur battant de sa fille avait fini par la bercer pour l'attirer dans un profond sommeil, épuisée par son nouveau rôle.

Lena s'était réveillée une heure plus tard, surprise de ne pas sentir les bras protecteurs de Kara autour de sa taille, ou par la sensation de ses jambes entremêlée à celles de sa compagne. Elle avait eu froid, et ce manque de chaleur que lui prodiguait son amour avait eu raison de sa léthargie. Elle était donc restée éveillée quelques minutes, espérant le retour rapide de sa belle à ses côtés. Mais ses inquiétudes grandirent lorsqu'elle n'entendit que le simple bruit lointain de la ville endormis. Toujours cette angoisse de la voir disparaître, qu'elle la quitte, comme elle l'avait déjà fait même si la blonde lui avait assurée qu'elle ne le ferait plus jamais. C'était plus fort qu'elle, tout ce bonheur, elle avait du mal à réaliser, qu'il soit pour elle, une Luthor. Elle s'attendait à chaque moment qu'il lui soit enlevé, que Kara réalise qu'elle n'était pas digne d'elle et la quitte pour toujours emmenant leur fille loin d'elle. C'était ridicule, elle savait que la jeune femme l'aimait et qu'elle ne ferait jamais cela mais son côté paranoïaque lui soufflait qu'il y avait une infime possibilité pour que cela se produise.

Elle se leva alors précipitamment, partant à la recherche de Kara, la peur grandissante de l'abandon s'insinuant de plus en elle, pour finir par la submerger entièrement. Arrivée à la chambre de sa fille, c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'elle ouvrit la porte et en une fraction de seconde, toutes ses craintes disparurent et le masque de douleur et d'inquiétude, s'évaporèrent instantanément pour faire place à une joie immense et un sourire radieux.

Attrapant rapidement son téléphone, elle immortalisa la vue, d'une Kara endormis, tenant sur sa poitrine leur fille éveillée, qui semblait suivre l'ombre de Lena du regard, ses yeux pour l'instant encore d'un bleu profond papillonnant dans une lutte contre le sommeil, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que son autre maman resterait là à veiller sur leurs rêves malgré le fait qu'elle ne devait pas voir encore correctement mais au final, elle ne pouvait le dire sa condition à demi Kryptonienne pouvait changer la donne.

Lena s'avança vers sa femme, consciente des efforts impressionnants qu'avait fournis Kara pour qu'elle se repose et se remette de cette dure grossesse. Elle posa une main douce sur sa joue, provoquant l'ouverture des yeux de sa belle. Un large sourire tapissa le visage de la journaliste, surprise de s'être endormis si profondément en l'espace d'une heure avec leur enfant sur le buste.

"**Qui aurait penser que Supergirl, la femme la plus puissante du monde, puisse être épuisée par un petit bébé"** Se moqua gentiment Lena, consciente de la fatigue qu'avait accumulé sa femme.

Kara laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé, sentant la paire de lèvres de la PDG se poser contre son front.

"**J'ai toujours peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose"** Avoua la Super, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le canapé, tandis que la femme d'affaires souriait.

"**Je sais ma chérie, mais même les superhéros ont besoins de sommeil. Alors maintenant, prends notre fille, et rejoignons le lit, avant que tu nous fasses une éruption solaire"** Déclara tendrement la brune, positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches, ne laissant pas d'autres choix à la journaliste que d'accepter.

C'est ainsi, que les deux femmes s'étaient endormis, les jambes entremêlées, et une main protectrice posée sur le petit corps endormi de leur enfant.

Kara et Lena avait réussi à jongler entre leur vie professionnel et privée après de longs mois d'adaptation. Le femme d'affaires quant à elle, avait repris son travail, réduisant ses heures afin de passer plus de temps avec sa petite famille. Kara, travaillait sur ses articles de chez elles, et essayait de rencontrer ses sources, lorsqu' Alex pouvait s'occuper de sa nièce bien aimée.

Leannah venait d'avoir dix mois, et ses sens semblaient se développer plus rapidement que la moyenne, bien que la marche soit encore un casse-tête pour la petite fille…Huit petites dents tapissaient la bouche de l'enfant, lui donnant un sourire des plus adorables, une petite fossette semblable à sa maman brune creusant sa joue lorsqu'elle le faisait. Ses yeux étaient à présent comme Kara l'avait espéré, d'un vert brillant et profond, comme ceux de sa maman PDG, tandis que ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules en de magnifiques boucles blondes similaires à sa Super maman.

Lena tentait de nourrir leur fille depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais la petite blonde avait entamé une conversation solitaire avec un ami invisible semblant ne pas faire cas d'elle. La femme d'affaires ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux balbutiement de son enfant, alors que Kara faisait de même, tandis qu'elle mangeait sa part de pizza fraîche.

"**Lee, ouvre la bouche"** Implora l'héritière, commençant à s'impatienter.

"Agrbamamatiyau ?" Lâcha la petite en la pointant du bout du doigt sa mère blonde qui rit alors que la brune haussait un sourcil d'incompréhension, face à la langue étrange qu'utilisait son bébé.

"**Aller Lee, pour maman"** Ajouta Lena, approchant la cuillère de la bouche de la petite.

"**Mayuma Mama, Mama !"** sembla répondre Leannah.

Les yeux des deux femmes s'écarquillèrent de surprise face aux paroles de la petite fille. Etais-ce une pure coïncidence, ou venait-elle de prononcer un mot qui semblait vraiment en être un ?

Kara se retourna vers Lena, s'approchant lentement d'elle afin de fixer leur petite fille du regard.

"**Maman ?"** Tenta-t-elle alors, fixant l'enfant aux yeux verts perçants.

"**Mama."** Répéta alors Leannah, validant les doutes de ses parents.

Elle venait de dire ses premiers mots, et l'avait fait en compagnie de ses deux mères, alors qu'elles ne s'y attendaient pas et précocement.

Lena ne put empêcher ne put retenir une larme de joie et de fierté. Sentant une main protectrice au bas de son dos. Connectant ainsi leur bonheur mutuel. Le petit être face à elle, les fixait avec intensité craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise face aux yeux écarquillés de ses mères.

"Mama…" Répéta la petite devant leurs sourires avant de jouer à frapper sa cuillère contre la tablette de sa chaise haute, éclaboussant par son contenu, le tailleur de Lena, qui s'apprêtait à aller travailler, brisant immédiatement le moment de bonheur initié.

Lena roula des yeux, ne pouvant en vouloir à sa fille pour cette excès d'excitation face à la joie de ses mamans.

"**Tu tiens bien de ta mère"** Avoua la brune, ignorant le rire de Kara qui parvenait à ses oreilles alors qu'elle se levait afin d'aller se changer.

"**A nous deux, petit monstre"** Lâcha Alex, se penchant vers l'avant afin de poser ses mains sur ses genoux légèrement fléchis. **" Dernière journée d'entraînement pour impressionner tes mamans" **Ajouta la rousse, tendant les mains vers l'avant afin d'attirer sa nièce de 14 mois vers elle. **"Viens ici"**

Leannah leva ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa tante, ne voulant pas lâcher la petite table afin de ne pas tomber, comme elle l'avait beaucoup fait ces derniers jours. Après quelques encouragements de la part de sa tante, elle finit par aligner ses pas vers elle, son équilibre encore précaire. Un pas après l'autre, elle s'avançait vers une Alex émerveillée et fière, prenant la scène en vidéo afin d'immortaliser le moment pour ses deux mamans alors qu'elle effectuait ses premiers pas, seule.

Mais stabilité de l'enfant fut perturbée, et Alex se projeta en avant afin d'attraper la petite fille avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal en tombant, bien que sa résistance aux blessures soit supérieure à la moyenne, son système toujours en train de se mettre en place restait quand même fragile. Alex atterrit durement sur le sol, gémissant de douleur alors que la petite se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, la fixant avec intensité, un sourcil levé dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère Lena Luthor.

"**Téti ayes"** lâcha la petite, jouant avec les cheveux courts de sa tante.

"**Oui, c'est moi Tati Alex"** Répondit la rousse avec un sourire, heureuse que sa nièce retienne son prénom, bien que légèrement modifié. **"Demain sera le jour de vérité, maintenant au dodo"** déclara Alex, se relevant afin d'attraper la fille de sa sœur, qui s'était mise à fuir à quatre pattes vers Kelly qui venait de rentrer.

"**Elyyy"** S'écria la petite fille, rigolant de la situation, ne voulant pas se faire attraper par sa tante.

La femme enceinte attrapa Leannah, lui faisant un bisou sur sa joue.

"**Toujours pas au lit ?"** Rigola la thérapeute, observant sa femme s'approcher d'elle qui posa une main sur son ventre légèrement gonflé. Alex l'embrassa rapidement, heureuse de la voir de retour. **"Si Kara et Lena étaient au courant de l'heure à laquelle tu la couches, elles ne nous la confiraient plus"**

"**C'est pour la bonne cause"** Rétorqua l'agent avec un sourire, heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec sa nièce aujourd'hui, attrapant la petite fille qui s'était calmée afin de la ramener dans la chambre d'ami, afin que la petite puisse se reposer pour la longue journée qui l'attendait.

Kara se tenait face à son miroir, examinant sa tenue depuis plus de trente minutes. Elle portait une robe, faite de dentelle. Un décolleté montrait les muscles développés de son dos, se fondant parfaitement avec la robe fluide et élégante. Le blanc éclatant mettait ses yeux parfaitement en valeur, illuminant par la même occasion sa chevelure d'or, brillante de paillettes, piégée dans un chignon légèrement lâche.

Aux yeux de sa sœur, elle était parfaite, magnifique. Mais Kara avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Comment se sentir au sommet des espérances de Lena, quand elle n'avait même pas été capable de lui faire confiance ?

Les deux femmes avaient pendant longtemps eu de longues conversation sur les événements passés, et la femme d'affaires avait fini par pardonner pleinement à sa femme, guidée par son amour profond. Kara, quant à elle, n'avait toujours pas réussi à se pardonner. Son passé l'avait conduite à ses choix, mais elle en était pleinement responsable. Elle avait abandonné sa femme et sa fille pendant près de trois mois, au risque de leur vie.

Que ce serait-il passé si Kal El n'avait pas supporté Lena, lui faisant confiance, pleinement ? Si Lois n'avait pas été enceinte à ce moment, prouvant ainsi qu'avoir un enfant avec un humain et un Kryptonien était possible ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait été capable d'être là pour Lena? Est-ce que la brune aurait-elle même survécu ? Et leur enfant ? Qu'aurait-elle fait, si Lena était morte par son manque de discernement et de confiance ? Car elle n'allait pas se le cacher, la brune était fortement affaiblie à l'époque…

Heureusement pour elle, tout allait pour le mieux aujourd'hui. Elle allait se marier avec la femme la plus incroyable au monde. Comment la beauté, l'intelligence, l'intégrité, et la gentillesse pouvaient-elles occupées une seule et même personne. La super était clairement devenue la femme la plus chanceuse au monde en faisant de Lena Luthor, sa femme.

De son côté, Lena portait un costume. Son pantalon était un peu plus large qu'un pantalon normal, tandis que sa veste était parfaitement ajustée, nouée à l'aide d'une petite lanière blanche. Ses cheveux tombaient en vague sur ses épaules, et son maquillage doré mettait en valeur ses yeux, encore plus brillants qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

Il fallait avouer que l'émotion la consumait depuis peu, réalisant qu'elle allait officiellement devenir la femme de Kara Danvers, bien que leur relation était déjà établie depuis que le bracelet que lui avait offert la Kryptonienne avait enroulé son poignet, elle le serait officiellement aux yeux de la planète entière.

Sa fille lui manquait depuis la veille, mais les derniers préparatifs du mariage les avaient épuisées, et les deux femmes avait besoin d'un long sommeil pour affronter la journée à venir.

"**Mama !"** Résonna dans la pièce, attirant rapidement le regard de Lena vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait réservée pour l'occasion. Ses lèvres s'élargirent dans un sourire, observant sa fille, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, surplombé d'un gilet de la même couleur, tandis qu'une fleur tout aussi immaculée se trouvait dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, lui rappelant le visage angélique de sa femme.

"**Tu es magnifique."** Lâcha Sam, observant la tenue de sa meilleure amie, s'avançant vers elle afin de la prendre dans les bras.

"**Merci"** Rétorqua Lena, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin d'éviter aux larmes de couler. Ruiner son maquillage était décidément la dernière des choses à faire.

"**Beyeu mama"** Tenta de répéter Leannah en tendant les bras vers sa mère, ferment à plusieurs répétition ses mains afin de faire comprendre ses intentions.

La femme d'affaires sourit, attrapant sa fille afin de la faire tourner sur elle-même, et d'embrasser sa joue avec amour et tendresse.

"**Comment va maman Kara ?"** Demanda Lena à la petite, qui la fixait avec intérêt essayant de comprendre la demande de sa mère.

Elle sourit, hocha la tête, et plaça sa main sur la bouche de la PDG, faisant rire les deux femmes.

"**Mama Ara Ok"** Répondit la petite, faisant sourire la jeune Luthor, contente de voir que sa fille commençait à assembler les mots les uns avec les autres.

"**Tu restes avec tes tantes, et pas de bêtises. Maman et moi te retrouverons plus tard, ok ?"** L'enfant hocha la tête, semblant comprendre les demandes de sa mère. **"On se voit tout à l'heure ma chérie"** Ajouta Lena, tendant à nouveau la petite à Sam après lui avoir donner un dernier baiser sur sa joue ronde.

"**Détends-toi, on se voit plus tard !" **S'exclama Sam, devant la nervosité de sa patronne qui tentait au maximum de la dissimulé, tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce, laissant à nouveau seule une femme d'affaires stressée, mais heureuse.

Tous leur amis, leur famille étaient rassemblés en ce jour merveilleux, afin de célébrer l'union des deux femmes. Leannah se trouvait dans les bras de sa grand-mère, Eliza, tandis qu'Alura se tenait à ses côtés, voulant profiter de son temps sur Terre afin de voir sa petite fille. Tous les yeux semblaient être fixés sur Lena, donc les mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, rongée par une fébrilité exacerbée.

Les discussions discrètes des convives résonnaient dans la pièce, rappelant à Lena qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté d'inverser les rôles plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque Kara lui avait proposé ? Peut-être que l'attente aurait paru moins longue…La femme d'affaires se retourna, observant la salle bondée, souriant à chaque membre présent, ses yeux s'attardant un peu plus sur son enfant. La pièce était remplie des gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Elle avait annoncé à sa mère la naissance de sa fille et son mariage avec Kara mais bien sûr la matriarche avait refusé de se prêter à cette mascarade comme elle lui craché au téléphone et Lena n'avait pas insisté, elle avait tendu une main vers elle, lui avait laissé la possibilité de faire partie de leur vie mais Liliane n'avait pas daigné répondre à ce geste de paix et si la brune en avait été blessé malgré elle. L'amour des siens avait chassé sa peine sa véritable famille était là, dans cette salle de la mairie et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Puis vint la musique… Les pairs d'yeux qui fixaient Lena quelques secondes auparavant s'étaient toutes tournées dans la direction de l'entrée de la grande pièce, où apparut Kara, au bras de son père de cœur, J'onn. La beauté de la femme époustoufla l'intégralité de l'assistance qui s'exclamèrent d'émerveillement.

Mais les deux femmes n'y prêtaient aucune attention… A peine les portes s'étaient ouvertes que leurs regards avaient été attiré, comme aimanté, et c'était comme si le monde avait disparu autour d'elles, comme si elles étaient enfermées dans une bulle d'allégresse, rejetant tout ce qui n'était pas elles. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient de leurs yeux et elles se félicitaient mentalement pour avoir opté pour un maquillage Waterproof.

Kara déambulait vers l'hôtel, toujours au bras de son père de substitution, dont le bonheur était à son comble alors qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré vivre ce moment un jour après la mort de sa famille. Plus la journaliste s'approchait, plus elle avait cette impression et plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait un chemin interminable à parcourir avant de rejoindre son amour. Son cœur battait dans une course effrénée dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression que si J'onn ne la tenait pas fermement, ses jambes pourraient fléchirent sous son poids.

Et après un moment qui leur sembla infinie aux deux amoureuses, Kara arriva aux cotés de Lena qui lui sourit encore plus largement alors que la blonde éclairait la pièce du sien.

"Tout va bien se passer" Avait chuchoter le martien avant de rejoindre sa petite fille de cœur, Eliza, Alex et Kelly à quelques pas de l'hôtel.

Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ne quittant pas le corps de sa belle. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, lui ôter cette robe pour sceller leur union. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées lubriques.

"**Tu es magnifique"** Lâcha Kara, attrapant les mains de la PDG dans une poigne douce et souple, ignorant la petite centaine de personnes présente dans la salle.

Les deux femmes pouvaient sentir l'attention qu'on leur prêtait, tandis que les flashs des appareils photos, les mitraillaient sans discontinuer.

"**Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ta beauté. Tu es sensationnelle"** souffla Lena à son tour, ne quittant pas les orbes bleus de sa compagne.

Comment pouvait-on autant aimer une autre personne ? C'était si fort, si puissant que cela lui semblait irréel, comme un rêve. Dire, que tout cela avait commencé à cause d'une pierre de Kryptonite. Que ce serait-il passé si Kara n'avait pas croisé le cristal ?

Lena ne préférait pas y penser, ne voulant pas imaginer sa vie sans Kara et leur fille à ses côtés.

Après la brève présentation du maire, il était temps pour les deux femmes d'entamer leurs vœux. Kara tenait toujours fermement les mains de Lena dans les siennes, bien décider à prendre la parole en première. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant pour les prochaines minutes à venir. Elle espérait tenir son monologue sans craquer….

"**Nos vies n'ont jamais été faciles. C'est certainement le plus gros de nos points communs. Mais depuis que tu es entrée dans la mienne, tout a changé."** Commença Kara, la voix tremblante avant de s'interrompre, prenant à nouveau un long souffle, tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir la femme d'affaires serrer sa prise sur ses mains. **"Tu m'as fait prendre conscience qu'il est important de faire confiance. Malgré mes stupides erreurs, tu es toujours là, à mes côtés, et tu combles ma vie chaque jour, toi, et la fille que tu m'as offerte" **Continua-t-elle, toujours aussi ému, sa gorge se serrant de plus en plus.

Lena pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur accéléré, la joie se répandant avec force dans son corps. Elle n'avait jamais pouvoir entendre ces mots de qui que ce soit et encore moins de la part de la femme merveilleuse qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"**Tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant près de trois ans, et il a fallu un événement déclencheur pour me lancer, et enfin admettre mes sentiments à ton égard. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, car j'ai pu te découvrir sous un angle différent, apprendre à te connaître pleinement, avant de pouvoir réellement m'engager avec toi, et construire cette famille que j'ai tant voulu…Merci d'avoir fait de moi, la femme que je suis aujourd'hui."** Finit Kara, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, tout comme celle de Lena, qui se demandait réellement si elle parviendrait à énoncer son discours après ça, malgré toute son assurance Luthorienne, elle se sentait tellement fébrile. Ses émotions à fleur de peau et exacerbé par tout l'amour qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa femme.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à ce moment, était de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas le moment, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, était de lui donner un sourire éclatant, lui montrant sa gratitude envers ses paroles incroyables.

Les yeux de l'assemblée se tournèrent alors vers elle, attendant sa prose. C'était son tour, et il fallait avouer que partager ses sentiments en public ne la mettait pas réellement à l'aise. Mais elle devait le faire, elle le voulait, pour Kara elle ouvrirait son cœur à la face du monde, s'il le fallait, pour Kara elle pourrait crier son amour dans une foule.

"**J'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver une personne qui me correspondait. Mes relations ne duraient pas, je ne pouvais pas sentir cette étincelle, celle que j'ai ressentis la première fois que je t'ai vue"** Commença Lena, les yeux se dirigeant timidement vers le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver le bleu intense de sa compagne.

"**J'ai pendant longtemps, essayé de comprendre toutes ses sensations, ses sentiments, qui grandissaient en moi au fil des semaines, et quand j'ai enfin pu les comprendre, ça m'a en quelques sortes brisée. Je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié en t'avouant ce que je pouvais ressentir, car celle-ci était la seule chose qui comptait réellement à mes yeux à cette époque"** Avoua-t-elle, un petit rire nerveux sortant de sa bouche tandis qu'elle observait le sourire de sa compagne se tendre.

"**Merci d'avoir été toujours là pour moi, même si nous avons vécu des hauts et des bas pour des raisons justifiables. Saches que je te fais pleinement confiance, et que rien ne pourra jamais changer** **cela"** Finit la jeune Luthor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, félicitant le discours des deux jeunes femmes heureuses.

"**Nous allons désormais assister à l'échange des alliances"** Déclara le maire de la ville, observant le couple se dévorer du regard.

Les deux femmes étaient tellement subjuguées par l'autre, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Alex déplacer leur fille à quelques pas d'elle, tenant les alliances dans les paumes de ses deux petites mains potelées.

"**Aller ma chérie. Tu fais comme Tati Alex t'as appris, et tu vas donner ça à tes mamans"** Déclara Alex dans le creux du cou de sa nièce, la tenant du bout des doigts.

Lena et Kara s'étaient enfin rendu compte qu'il était temps d'échanger leur alliance, c'est ainsi que leurs regards avaient dévié vers l'allée centrale, où leur fille se tenait debout, à quelques centimètres d'Alex.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elles observaient leur enfant faire ses premiers pas avec hésitation dans leur direction, tendant timidement les mains devant elle comme un écrin, comme lui avait expliqué Alex pendant ces derniers jours.

Des larmes de bonheur avaient envahies les yeux des deux mères qui voyait leur enfant avancé dans des pas lents et encore incertains vers elles, les deux mains tendues devant elle, comme lui avait appris Alex. Et au fur et à mesure de sa marche elle prenait de l'assurance face à ses deux mamans qui la regardaient avec émerveillement s'approcher d'elles.

Lorsque cette dernière les atteignit elle éclata d'un rire franc et communicatif qui provoqua celui de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle alors que lorsque Kara l'attrapait dans ses bras, la pressant contre elle et Lena dans une étreinte familiale qui fit glousser l'assistance. La blonde lança un regard de remerciement à sa sœur, heureuse de la surprise faite.

"**Tiens"** Lâcha la petite, tendant les mains à Lena.

La brune ouvrit sa main, recueillant les deux anneaux en or blanc, brodées de diamants pures, mais rien sur cette planète ne pouvait réellement décrire leur amour puissant.

"**Désormais que nous avons les anneaux, procédons aux échanges"** Déclara le maire, souriant aux deux femmes, tandis que Kara ne lâchait plus leur enfant des bras. **"Kara Danvers, voulez-vous épousez Lena Kieran Luthor ici présente ?"** Demanda l'homme, émerveillé par le mariage qui se déroulait face à lui.

"**Je le veux**" Expira Kara, tendant sa main gauche afin de laisser Lena lui insérer le symbole de leur union sur terre, sans trop d'effort, laissant glisser son pouce sur sa main par la même occasion.

"**Lena Kieran Luthor, voulez-vous épouser Kara**** Danvers ?"**

"**Je le veux."** Répondit Lena, tendant à son tour la main afin de Kara puisse lui passer l'anneau, avec un peu plus de difficultés à cause de l'enfant qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

"**Je vous déclare, au nom de la loi, femme et femme, vous pouvez vous embrassez" **Les félicita le maire, observant les deux femmes s'approcher l'une de l'autre, encouragées par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Leurs lèvres salées par leurs larmes se rejoignirent dans un baiser appuyé, entouré par la chaleur de leur famille, leurs amis, mais surtout de leur fille, qui vint embrasser les joues de chacune de ses mères, tandis qu'elle coupait leur baiser, les faisant rire, voulant visiblement sa part de câlins. Il leur faudrait réserver leurs lèvres pour plus tard.

**« Je t'aime… »** Murmura Kara, assez fort pour que Lena l'entende.

"**Je t'aime également, Kara »,** répondit Lena, lui donnant un grand sourire, les papillons divagants follement dans son estomac, submergée par une vague d'amour infini.

C'est dans ce bonheur immense que leur vie s'était ancrée, entourées par les personnes qu'elles aimaient, guérit de tout passé. Elles étaient heureuses, et c'est tout ce qui leur importait, ensembles elle étaient plus fortes… El-may-arah.

* * *

**Voila la fin de cette fic, nous avons aimé l'écrire et espérons que vous avez aimé la lire. C'est à votre tour de nous faire lire vos proses.**

**A bientôt pour I like the sun Mardi prochain ou bien plus tôt, c'est à vous de décider sur la fic sus nommée en review**

**ou l'héritière vous êtes à 3 reviews pour le chapitre 26 ^^**

**Prenez soin de vous et Pretty Little Camren et moi vous souhaitons une bonne journée**


End file.
